Stella Faith, Their Baby Girl
by megsrenee17
Summary: Future Fic! Rachel, Finn, and their daughter Stella. Fluff,fluff, fluff!
1. Welcome to the World

It's 2019 and Finn and Rachel are expecting their first child, a girl. and they absolutely thrilled Finn comes home from work to a very tired, eight and a half month pregnant Rachel.

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling, you look exhausted. Is our daughter being really active today or something?" Finn asks going over to join Rachel on the couch.

"Yeah, she's been kicking like crazy all day today. She'll be here any day now… I hope." Rachel says sighing

"She will be. She'll be here soon." Finn says putting his hands on Rachel's stomach and smiling as he feels his unborn daughter kick. He looks over at Rachel her eyes are wide and she look s like she's in pain.

"Rachel, what's wrong, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Finn asks worriedly.

"Finn, she's coming now. The baby's coming. I think I'm in labor." Rachel says still wide eyed.

"Oh my god! I'll get the stuff! Do you want me to carry you?"

"Finn, I'll be fine but thank you. You're so caring. Owww!"  
"Are you sure you don't need me to do anything."  
"Mhmm." Rachel says in between contractions.

They get to the hospital and Rachel is only three centimeters dilated. She sighs.

"This hurts so bad, and it's only going to get worse." Rachel says a tear falling from her deep brown eyes.

I'm sorry you have to go through all of this just for us to meet our little baby girl. But I think you are doing an amazing job." Finn says smiling encouragingly at Rachel and kissing her cheek."  
"Finn can you get me some ice chips?"

"Sure Sweetheart."

Rachel had decided early on that she didn't want to get an epidural or anything like that. She's doing so well, she gasps loudly at the pain every once in a while but other than that she remains very calm .Rachel's progressing extremely fast. She goes from three to five centimeters in three hours. They break her water at that point and then from there it's about a centimeter every hour. Finally at around midnight the doctor comes in to examine Rachel in order to check on her progression. Rachel absolutely hates that part and Finn hates it for her. The doctor smiles and tells Rachel that she is now fully dilated and ready to push. Rachel is both relieved and scared. The doctor pulls Rachel's legs back and Finn takes her hand.

"Finn I don't think I can do this. I'm so scared." Rachel says nervously, her hands shaking.

"Yes you can babe, I know you can, you'll do amazing and I will be right here the whole time." Finn says giving Rachel an encouraging smile.

"Ok Rachel, you need to push." The doctor says.

Rachel brings her chin to her chest and pushes as hard she can.

"You are a very good pusher Rachel you keep it up like that and you will have your baby girl in no time." The doctor tells Rachel.

"I'm so proud of you " Finn says letting Rachel squeeze his hands as she continues to push. Three pushes later the doctor tells Rachel she is crowning and the baby should be born in five or so pushes.

Rachel pushes again and she's almost out of breath this time.

"Finn I can't do this anymore." She says tiredly.

"Yes you can. You are so close to being done. Oh my gosh Rachel she's right there. I can see her head." Finn says trying to offer Rachel encouragement.

"You can? Does she have hair?" Rachel asks in between pushes

"Yeah she's got tons of hair, yours too." Finn smiles and Rachel smile back at him.  
Rachel pushes again and then another time.

"Okay, her head is out now. Next time you push you'll have your baby." The doctor says.

Rachel pushes and before she knows it she hears loud cries. Their baby is perfect, with Rachel's dark hair and nose and Finn's amber eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"Oh my goodness Rachel, she's so beautiful." Finn says tears falling from his eyes.

"I know, we should name her Stella. Stella Faith Hudson." Rachel says smiling as she cries happy tears.

"It's perfect for her. Welcome to the world Stella Faith, I love you."

"Here Finn, hold her. Hold your daughter." Rachel says handing Finn their daughter.

"Rachel, I can't I think I'm going to hurt her if I hold her because she's just she's such a tiny little thing." Finn says nervously taking his daughter from Rachel.

"Finn, you are not going to hurt her, I promise you, you aren't. Look you are a natural. See, she already loves you."

"Hi Sweetheart it's Daddy, I love you. Look at you ,you are so beautiful just like your mommy. You are the best thing to ever happen to us Baby Girl, you really are a miracle." Finn says kissing Stella's tiny cheek.

"She really is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She's got your eyes too, and my nose. Did you notice that?" Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah, she's so perfect and she's our daughter. I love her so much." Finn says crying as he rubs Stella's dark head.

His tiny daughter starts to cry and at first he's panicked but then all he wants to do is make everything be alright for his little girl.

"Shh it's ok Stella. You're alright Sweetheart. Daddy's got you there's no need to cry." Finn says as he rocks Stella back and forth to get her to stop crying.

"Aw, look at you two, this is so precious." Rachel says smiling.

"Here Rachel, it's your turn now. I think Stella wants to say hi to Mommy." Finn says as he puts Stella in Rachel's arms.

"Hi Sweetie, Mommy loves you. You are so pretty, everything about you is beautiful. Especially your nose, don't you ever hate your nose Stella. It makes you special." Rachel says kissing her daughter's nose.

"You are already the best mother, you know?" Finn says smiling.

"And you're the best father."

Two days later it's time to bring Stella home and it's very exciting. Finn drives and Rachel sits in the back Stella. A few minutes into the drive home Stella starts to cry.

"Oh Honey, don't cry, it's ok we are almost home and then you get to meet all your family. They're going to love you." Rachel says

"We're home you two." Finn says as they pull into the driveway.

Finn takes Stella into the house and Rachel follows behind them.

Practically the entire glee club is at the house when they get inside, along Burt and Carole and Rachel's dads.

Finn sets Stella in his mom's arms. "Say hi to your Grandma, Stella." Finn says smile on his face.

"She's beautiful you two." Carole says.

After Carole Kurt takes Stella because he's been wanting to see his little niece and god daughter for ages.

"She looks so much like the both of you." Kurt says. Then Quinn takes Stella because she is her going to be her god mother.

"Oh you two, she's so perfect. Are you sure you want me to be her godmother?" Quinn asks.

"Positive, we wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel answers and Finn nods in agreement.

After everyone leaves Rachel organizes the gifts that were brought for Stella. They take her up to her room and show her around. The nursery is pink and covered in gold stars. The closet is filled with onesies and baby dresses. "This is your room Stella." Do you like it?" Finn asks his tiny daughter. Stella grips his finger in response.

"I'll take that as yes then Sweetie." Finn says as he smiles at her.

"I think she's hungry. I'm going to go get her bottle ready. Do you want to feed her? If not I'll do it." Rachel says, going downstairs to make Stella's bottle.

"I'll feed her Rachel. You go take a nap or something. You look exhausted I'll take care of Stella for a while, I got this, don't you worry." Finn replies

Finn feeds Stella, staring at her cute little face as she eagerly sucks on her bottle.

"You are a very hungry little girl aren't you, you must get your appetite from me." Finn says smiling and laughing quietly as he feeds Stella the last few sips from her bottle.

Stella falls asleep shortly after eating. Finn puts her crib and he just sits there and watches her sleep. He loves to do that. Stella looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep. Finn kisses her cheek "Have a nice little nap Sweetie. I'll be her when you wake up. I love you Stella. I love you my beautiful angel. I love you so very much." He says smiling. Then he starts to sing to her.

_You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright._

Rachel walks in and smiles she's so proud of how good of a father to Stella Finn is. Finn smiles back at Rachel. He loves his daughter. He loves Stella Faith, their baby girl.

**Review please, hope you liked this first chapter! :)**

_Songs used: Small Bump By Ed Sheeran_


	2. Hard to Leave Her

The baby monitor goes off at the sound of six week old Stella's cries and Finn and Rachel are instantly awake Rachel starts to get up but Finn stops her. "Rachel, go back to sleep, I got it, I'll get her you go back to rehearsals for the first time tomorrow. You need sleep." He tells her as her as he heads to the nursery.

"Hey Stella, what's the matter, it's alright I'll get you back to sleep." Finn says picking Stella up out of her crib. Her diaper is wet so Finn changes it and then puts her in the crib.

"There you go Swetheart, all done you can go back to sleep now. I love you." He says kissing her cheek.

Rachel gets up in the morning to go to rehearsals, she looks sad all morning unless she has Stella in her arms. When Finn is feeding Stella, Rachel sighs.

"Rachel, are you okay? You look kind of upset." Finn says with a bit of concern.

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave Stella, I'll miss her so much." Rachel says sighing.

"I know you will but we'll be fine."  
"I know I'll see you later Finn, I love you. Bye Stella be good for Daddy, love you Sweetie." Stella falls asleep in her bouncy seat for a while but when she wakes up she's wide awake and alert.

"Awww look who's up, my little star Daddy loves you." Finn says as he lifts out of her bouncy seat and kisses her little forehead. Stella smiles her dimple matching Finn's.

"You've got a cute little dimple Princess and it's just like mine. You are so cute. Come on let's get a picture of you and show it to Mommy. I'm sure she misses you an awful lot." Finn says he takes a picture and sends it to Rachel. The caption reads, _look who says hi. :)_ Rachel replies back in less than five minutes. _Aww she's got your dimple :) tell her I said hi. I'll see you guys in a little bit._

Five minutes later, Stella starts crying.

"Stella, what's the matter?" He asks.

He changes her and she won't stop her crying while he does it.

"Aww Honey, I'm sorry I know it's cold, Mama's probably so much better at this than I am, huh? There all done." Finn feeds Stella and watches her cute little face the whole time.

"My goodness you were hungry, weren't you Baby Girl." He says when Stella finishes her bottle.

Rachel calls right after Finn gets done feeding Stella.

"Look Princess, Mommy's calling. You want to say hi to her?" Finn asks as he playfully points to Rachel's caller I.D. picture before he answers the phone.

"Hi Honey don't you still have rehearsals for like about three more hours?" he asks,as soon as Rachel answers the phone.

"Oh I do, but I'm on break and wanted to check on you and Stella." Rachel replies with a tiny giggle.

"Oh right of course, well she's doing really good. I just fed her and she's in her bouncy seat."  
"How are you then? The daddy life treating you well today?"

"Yeah, our daughter is just a sweet little angel, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like when I change her diapers. I think she would much rather have you do it than me."  
"She's just really funny when it comes to that kind of stuff, I don't think it's got a bit to do with you, Finn."  
"But you are so much better at it than I am."  
"That's okay, she likes playing with you more than with me."  
"I'm the fun parent Rachel, we all know that."

"Oh well is that so, well I need to get back to rehearsal. Bye Finn I love you. Tell Stella I love her."  
" Love you too. Bye, and I will."

"Hey Stella, Mommy says she loves you. You miss her don't you? She'll be back soon but for now you get to play with me." Finn says kissing Stella's cheek.

"So, do you want to go for a walk in the park with me? It's a really nice day out and Mommy doesn't want me to keep you in the house so much." He says as he picks his daughter up out of her bouncy seat. Little Stella just raises her head up and smiles in response.

"Yeah I thought you would like that, you really like the park don't you?" Finn says smiling. He and Rachel take Stella for walks in Central Park all the time, they like it for family time and it's a good way to get Stella out and about.

Finn pushes Stella around the park and she seems to like it but the sun gets in her face so she starts to cry. Finn rummages through the compartments until he finally stumbles upon his daughters very tiny pair of sunglasses, it's a good thing he found them too because he didn't know how else to stop his little girl's crying.

"Here you go Stella. This will get the sun out of your eyes. I'm sorry Baby Girl." He says as he puts the sunglasses over his tiny daughter's eyes as the sun hits her face. They walk in the park for another half an hour before it starts to get chilly and Finn decides that he should take Stella back home.

Finn feeds Stella before setting her down for a nap. Finn follows his usual routine of watching Stella sleep and smiling as he sees her breathe. Watching Stella breathe is fascinating to Finn because sometimes he still can't believe that Stella is his daughter. That he and Rachel created her and that she is this new and wonderful part of them. He's always seen so much of Rachel in Stella, especially when she's asleep her perfect nose still as a statue when she sleeps just like her mothers.

Stella wakes up a few minutes before Finn expects Rachel to be home. Finn goes to Stella's room and is almost instantly greeted by his daughter's tiny smile.

"HI beautiful, let's go and wait for Mommy to get home. I'm sure she's missed you an awful lot." Finn says lifting Stella up out of her crib and kissing her cheek. They wait in the living room until greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"Hi you two, I've missed you so much!" Rachel says almost instantly taking Stella from Finn.

"She missed you. I know she did, because I mean look at her little smile." Finn says laughing.

"Yeah, she did and I bet she's going to miss you, you better go get ready for work." Rachel replies

"But I really don't wanna leave you guys. I'll miss you." Finn whines.

"It's only for a little while. She'll be fine she always is."  
"I know but it was just me and her all day and now I have to leave. It sucks."  
"I know the feeling. I'm sorry you have to go I'll send you pictures if she does anything cute."  
"If? Rachel she's always acting cute. She's the world's most adorable little thing."  
"True." Rachel says smiling it really was hard to leave a daughter that cute.

**Review Please :D**


	3. Father Figure

Stella is now five months old and Finn and Rachel still can't get enough of her. She is the apple of their eyes. It's the beginning of September which means Finn's back to teaching his crazy high school choir students and coaching glee club. Sure he loves his job, the kids are great and very talented and they share a common passion for music, which Finn loves seeing, but he really misses Stella when he's at work, especially when Rachel has rehearsals all day, they have to leave Stella with a sitter all day, Finn hates it for her, poor baby is so young and she has to be away from her parents. Finn gets Stella up before he leaves the house so he can spend time with her.

"Good morning my little star, let's go eat breakfast with Mommy." Finn says getting Stella up and carrying her into the kitchen.

"Good Morning you two." Rachel says, sitting Finn's coffee on the table.

"I really don't want to go to work today." Finn says sighing

"But you love your job, and the kids love you. You are like everyone at that school's favorite teacher from what I've heard."  
"Rachel, I love my job, I really do. It's just-"  
"You don't want to leave Stella. I totally get it."  
"But there isn't anything I can do about it. I have to go to work."  
"Your students think Stella is adorable. I'm sure they totally understand that you miss her."  
"They do, I gotta go. I'll see you two later. I love you."  
Finn is sitting at his desk staring at his newest photo of Stella five minutes before most students come into first period when of his students approaches him. Her name is Jade she's very talented, but sometimes she lacks confidence.

"Mr. Hudson?" she asks, startling Finn a little.

"Oh hi Jade. Is there something wrong You're here awfully early." Finn asks

"Yeah, um I-I can't do a solo. Not yet anyway. I'm not ready."  
"Yes you are. You're very good."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah really good. You can do a solo. I wouldn't give you one if you weren't."  
"I get nervous though. "  
"I know that's normal. If you want to you can come in here and practice before school."  
"Ok thank you." Jade looks up at the pictures on Finn's desk for a second.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah, that's Stella." Finn says smiling.

"She's adorable."  
"Thanks, I guess I should bring her in one day. "

Finn misses Stella so much, especially when Rachel sent him cute little pictures. By the time lunch roles around Finn really misses Stella and Rachel so he decides to call and check on them.

"Hi Honey." Rachel answers almost immediately.

"How are you and Stella doing? Finn asks.

"We're just fine Honey but I think she misses you an awful lot. She's turning out to be such a little Daddy's girl. She's precious."  
"Aww, I miss her too, I miss her so much."  
"Hey Rach, I was wondering could you bring her by after school today for glee practice. I really want to see her, and I tell the kids about her all the time and I think it'd be nice for them to meet her."

"Finn Sweetie, she's so little I'm not quite sure that it would be a very good idea. It'll be too many people for her to be around and she'll get anxious."  
"Please Rachel, just for a few short minutes. She'll be just fine I promise."  
"Oh alright, I'll bring her."  
"Thank you so much. I'll see you two soon then I love you."  
"Love you too Honey. I'll see you soon with your little princess."

Later when everyone shows up for practice and chatting away Finn tell his glee kids. That Rachel's bringing Stella by and there all very excited. Rachel brings her inside and Finn gets the biggest smile on his when Rachel hands her to him. "Hey Baby girl, Daddy's missed you so much. This is my work and these are my students. You want to go say hi to them Princess?" Finn says playfully, raising Stella up in the air and kissing her cheeks. He hands Stella back to Rachel reluctantly as his daughter smiles at him.

"You have to go with Mommy now Sweetie, it's ok I'll be back to play with you soon." Finn says smiling.

Jade starts to sing and Rachel gives Finn a very knowing smile, she's heard all about Jade and likes it when Finn talks about how much potential the young girl has. Rachel can tell that Finn really loves his job and his students, and that makes her very happy. When he dismisses his students, Finn immediately takes Stella from Rachel. "Did you like the songs Princess? I just know that will be you one day." Finn says smiling at his daughter.

"You were right it was a very good idea to bring Stella to see you this morning." Rachel says smiling

"I told you it would be didn't I think she liked it a lot"  
"She did, she knows how good you are at your job already, I'm telling you, she totally knows."  
"You really think I'm that good at my job?"

"I know you are. The kids are so good, and they love you. But that Jade girl, she seems a little… off."  
"Yeah she's really good but I think she's got… family problems."  
"Oh, have you tried to talk to her about it?" "  
"Yeah but she won't open up about anything."  
"Why don't you give them an emotional song assignment or something, maybe you can get her to open up that way."  
"Oh my gosh Rachel, that is a really good idea. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Well I know that Stella wouldn't like it she didn't have you.  
"I know she does. She's my little girl. Isn't that right Sweetie." Finn says flashing Stella a very playful, and very daddy like smile.

"Yeah I'd say you've definitely been wrapped around her little finger."  
"But Rachel, look at her, it's kind of hard to not let that happen. She's so cute"

"She is she's been crawling around all day today, she's a very active little girl."  
"Oh yeah, she's like a little monkey."  
"She is but she is kind of clumsy, I think she gets that from you."  
"Hey! That's mean Babe! Tell Mommy she's not being very nice to Daddy, Stella."  
Stella smiles as if to agree with her daddy. It's really cute when she smiles that smile, all lopsided and dimpled, just like her daddy's.

"See, even our daughter agrees with me."  
"She's a daddy's girl Finn, of course she does."

"I really love both of you, you know that right?"  
"Of course we do, and we love you too."  
"I know, you guys are the best."  
The following morning before school starts, Jade comes into Finn's classroom looking like she's about to cry.  
"Jade, what's wrong? If you want to tell me you can." Finn says, a very concerned tone in his voice

"I have family problems, are you sure you want to hear about something like that?" Jade asks, tears streaming down her face.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you based on your family problems, I would never do that."  
"I have an emotionally abusive father."  
"How often does he do that to you ?"  
"Daily."

"Jade, I know you're not ready and I won't pressure you but you need to tell your guidance councelor or a professional about this soon."  
"But I-I-I can't!"

"Why not?"  
"Because… he's my Dad… and I love him."

"I know you do, but this needs to get better because you are a really amazing person and you desereve to get better. The whole glee club loves you we'll all be here for you. Things are going to get better I promise."

"I want things to get better, but I'm scared because my mom's a mess and my little sisters need me."

"You really love your family don't you?"  
"Yeah more than anything in the world."  
"then you should this, for you, for them."

"I think I will I need to. I want everything to be better. Thank you Mr. Hudson."  
"You're welcome Jade, it's no problem."  
Jade smiles for the first time and Finn's so glad that he could help her. He really does care about his students, especially the ones with as much potential as Jade because he knows that he wouldn't have gotten this far with glee club and he wants to give all his students that kind experience.

"Hey Honey how was work?" Rachel asks Finn as soon as he walks in the door.

"Pretty good, Jade talked to me about what's going on her family. I feel so bad about her whole situation. I mean she's amazing but she just can't get her confidence up." Finn says frowning

"So what's going on is she okay?"

"She's got an emotionally abusive father and she has to take care of her little sisters all the time because her mom is just too upset about the situation."  
"Oh no, the poor thing. She has so much potential."  
"I know and I felt so bad because she couldn't stop crying. She was just so hurt."  
"I admire how much you care about all of your students. You're a very good man Finn. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you Honey. I just want to tell you. I'll never hurt you or Stella. You two are my world."

**Review please :)**


	4. First Birthday

Finn sneaks quietly into his daughter's bedroom just after midnight on her first birthday. Staring at her peacefully while she sleeps. He leans over her crib and whispers "Happy Birthday Princess." Then kisses her cheek. Then suddenly Stella starts to cry. "Shhh, Stella shhh, it's alright it's just me, it's just Daddy. I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday. It's alright Honey, it's okay, you can go back to sleep. I love you." Finn watches as his daughter's tiny eyelids flutter until she finally falls back asleep. He watches her for a few more minutes, marveling at how fast his daughter's first year has gone by.

"Finn Honey, why did you wake her up at midnight for goodness sake, she's only one." Rachel whispers upset.

"I just wanted to tell her Happy Birthday Rachel, I didn't mean to wake her up I promise. I must have accidently scared her or something." Finn says apologetically.

Finn gets Stella up in the morning when the sound of her little babbles coming through the baby monitor.

"Hey Sweetheart, happy birthday." He says lifting Stella up and kissing her forehead.

"Dada." Stella says in a small cute voice.

"Sweetie did you just call me Dada? You did didn't you. You're such a big girl. Daddy's so proud of you. " Finn says, a single happy tear falling from his right eye. He takes his little girl downstairs, smiling widely when he sees Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel! Guess what Stella just did!" Finn says, a very obvious proud daddy smile on his face.

"What did she do?" Rachel asks.

"She said her first word! She called me Dada!"

"Aww, do you think she'll talk for me?"  
"Maybe, hey Stella can you say something for mama?" Finn asks his daughter.

Stella opens her mouth to talk and she gets stuck on the M but Finn and Rachel know what she's trying to say. "Mama." They say slowly to her.

"Mama." Stella repeats looking straight at Rachel.

"Good girl, Mommy's proud of you." Rachel says smiling

Rachel gets Stella all prettied up in her little bright pink dress and white leggings in case her little tiny legs get cold.

"My goodness you look so cute Honey, let's go show Daddy."  
When they are downstairs Stella walks around happily.

"There's my pretty little princes." Finn says picking up Stella and tickling her sides playfully.

"Dada no!" Stella squeals

"Alright Baby Girl, I'll stop."  
"God, I can't believe she's already one. She's growing up so fast, getting to be more and more of a little Daddy's Girl too. She loves you so much." Rachel says smiling.

"She is really ticklish too. She so gets that from you. I know she does."  
"Oh my god Finn. Shut up she does not get that from me and you know it."  
"Whoever she gets it from, She is so adorable."  
"I know that part she gets from you because she's got your dimples."  
Stella's just playfully walking and then she slips and falls and hits her head.

"Oh my goodness my little star. Daddy's got you now. You're alright." Finn says picking up Stella and sort of rocking her to stop her little tears.

"Let me have her Finn. I think she wants her Mama." Rachel says with a smile.  
"No Rachel. She wants me, she wants Daddy." Finn says grinning.

"Fine you can keep her. But you have to let me have her soon. Because when Kurt gets here you know he'll take her from us."  
"Yeah you're right he will."  
Sure enough, when Kurt gets the house, He takes his niece from Rachel and places a tiara on the tiny little girl's head. "I got this for you do you like it?" He asks.

"Dude Kurt, what the hell is that on my daughter's head?" Finn asks, giving Kurt a look.

"It's a tiara for goodness sakes Finn. You and Rachel are always calling Stella your little princess so I bought her this." Kurt says annoyed.

"I know but she's only one she could like put it in her mouth."  
"Why do you worry about her so much?"  
"Because she's my daughter. She knows so too. She called me Dada today."

"Oh my god she did not!"  
"She did it was so cute!"

"You better get her to say Uncle Kurt soon or I swear to god."  
"Give her time, she only knows how to say Mama, Dada, and no."  
"Of course she knows how to say no with your horrible sense of fashion."  
"Hey, Rachel picked this outfit out for her and she only said no because I tickled her."  
"She's gotten so big did you cry this morning, by any chance? I bet you did!"

"No I didn't." Finn lies.

"Don't listen to him Kurt, he totally cried this morning like the proud father he is." Rachel interjects

"Oh my god really?" Finn says mock glaring at Rachel.

"I think it's cute Babe."  
"That's because you're a girl."  
"No, it's because I love you two so much and I think you are an adorable Daddy."

"Hey Kurt, can I please have my daughter back?" Finn asks.

"Fine, but only because I can tell she wants you." Kurt replies handing Finn back his daughter.

"Finn Honey, you should totally let Stella wear her tiara. It's her birthday, and she deserves to wear a crown, plus I bet she likes it and doesn't want to disappoint her Uncle Kurt too much." Rachel says smiling.

"Alright, I'll put it back on her but only because she is my little princess and it's her first birthday."  
Finn says grinning and putting the tiara back onto Stella's little head.

"She looks so cute." Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah, well she definitely gets that from you Honey." Finn says.

Then there is a knock on the door and almost everybody else invited to the party arrives.

"Look Princess, everyone's here for your birthday party. Can you say hi to them Sweetie?" Finn says trying to get his daughter to be a little bit more social.

"Let's go say hi to your grandma shall we? She hasn't seen you since Christmas, she's missed you a lot. " Finn says taking Stella over to his mother.

"Hi mom, someone wants to say hi to her grandma." Finn says to his mother.

"My goodness she's gotten so big, and she looks so much like you." Carole says smiling.

"You think so? Most people say she looks more like Rachel than me."

"Well, I think she looks a lot like you Finn. How could she not with those cute little dimples of hers Not to mention her cute little lop-sided smile that she obviously gets from you."

After a while Finn and Rachel decide to help Stella open her presents . there are a whole ton of them Stella is definitely a very spoiled child. She gets a lot of outfits too, and most of them are from Kurt.

"Kurt, you spoil my daughter rotten you do know that?" Finn says a small crooked smile on his face.

"Finn, that was my plan as soon as you and Rachel told me you were expecting. It became eve more of the plan when you two found out that you were having a girl." Kurt says grinning.

"Oh I know, I'm glad she has you because I can barely even dress myself properly and Rachel hardly ever buys Stella an outfit that isn't pink if you haven't noticed."  
"Yeah I noticed that's why I buy her yellow and purple she looks really cute in yellow it brings out her eyes."  
"'I'm no expert in fashion as you know but I think you could dress my daughter up in any color and she'd look cute."

"That's cause she's got you two for her parents, and as much as I hated to admit it back in high school you to really are cute together."  
"God she's a beautiful little girl. Kurt do me a favor, when she's seventeen and gets a real boyfriend, remind me not to automatically kick his ass for being another man who is totally in love with her."  
"Alright, I'll remind you, but I'm allowed to love her to death aren't I?"  
"Of course you are, you're her uncle, her Uncle Kurt. Of course she's going to love the fabulous out of you. She is your niece and you're going to teach her the art of fabulous."  
"You're a really amazing dad, Finn your daughter is very lucky to have you for a father. Your dad would be so proud of you."  
"Thank you. That means a lot."  
"Oh it's no problem at all Finn. I just want you to know that I think you are an amazing father because I know you doubt the fact that you are sometimes."  
Just then Stella starts to cry. Almost instinctively, Finn picks her up.

"You're tired aren't you Princess?" Finn whispers he lays Stella down on the couch and she instantly drifts of to sleep. Finn stares at his one year old daughter. He can't believe he's been a dad for a year already, and it's been the best year of his life.

**Review Please :)**


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait! It was a slow start and then I got grounded from my laptop for a week. Thank you for waiting it out guys. Made this chapter really cute to make up for it, and to hold us over until the Finchel phone call on Thursday! :) Without Further ado enjoy! :)**

Finn fills up his coffee cup before he leaves to coach his glee club's regional competition. He used to hate coffee but when he started teaching it became a staple in his breakfast diet. He's taking a big sip soaking in the warmth ,when he hears the small pitter-patter of his two year old daughters feet as Stella sneaks beside him. "Hey Stella, what are you doing out here? It's a bit early and you know I have to leave today." Finn says to his daughter.

"No Daddy! You no go! Pway with me!" Stella whines

"Sweetie, I have to. But we'll play all afternoon. Okay?"  
"Daddy, I don't want you to leave!" Stella says, now crying.

Finn picks Stella up and sets her on his knee. "Stella, I'll be back soon you know that. I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay."  
"Will you go back to bed Princess? You look sleepy."

"Cuddle?" Stella asks hopefully

"Yeah I'll cuddle with you but just until you fall asleep."

"Yay!"

Finn sets Stella on her bed, her head resting in his arms.

Sing me my lullaby Daddy?" Stella asks

"Alright, hopefully it will get you to go sleep. I do have to go soon."

Finn smiles at his daughter and begins to sing.

_Come with me and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination _

_Take a look and you'll see Into your imagination_

_We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy explanation_

When Finn looks over at his daughter, he can tell that she's fast asleep, so he tucks her in and shuts off the lights. "I love you Stella, sweet dreams Princess." He says kissing her tiny forehead.

When Stella wakes back up she is a little bouncing ball of energy.

"Morning Momma." She says smiling.

"Morning Sweetie, you sound like you slept very well last night." Rachel replies

"I did Mommy."

Stella is sitting on the floor drawing some pictures when Finn comes home.

"Daddy!" Stella says with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Princess, did you miss me?" Finn says picking Stella up.

"Yes, Did you guys win Daddy?"

"Yup we did, but now it's just you and me Sweetheart, all day."  
"Yay, can we play tag."  
"No baby, we can't, Daddy might break his back and we do not want that."  
"What about Candy Land?"

"Now that, we can definitely. Play."  
"Can I be the red one."  
"Of course you can."

"Daddy, I got the good card." Stella says grinning

"I'm going to those then." Finn jokes

"I can let you win."  
"No Stella you don't need to do that."  
"Okay then I 'm going to win."  
"Yeah you are, you're pretty good at this game."  
"I know I am Daddy."  
"You really do have your mother's confidence Sweetheart."  
"What's that?"  
"It means you believe in yourself."  
"Oh, well guess what Daddy? I won."

"You did. You beat me at this game every time we play. Maybe you should let mommy play with you next time."  
"No Daddy, I like playing with you."  
"You do huh?"  
"Mhhmm"

"Stella you're an adorable little girl. Don't forget that."  
"I won't forget it Daddy. I promise."

"Good." Finn says picking up Stella and kissing her nose.

"Daddy! No!" Stella squeals, trying to break free from her daddy's now ticklish grasp.

"Stella, you know that I won't quit tickling you until you say please." Finn teases

"Alwight pweaseee."  
"I guess I'll stop then Princess."  
Stella giggles "Yay."  
"Hey Stell, Mommy's leaving for work in a few minutes and she won't be back until after you're asleep, so it's just going to be you and me tonight, okay."  
"Okay Daddy."  
Finn smiles, his daughter really is such a good little girl. Stella hardly ever throws any temper tantrums, which is very strange considering she is supposed to be in her terrible two's stage right now. She's very clingy though, which Finn doesn't really mind at all, but he really hopes she will outgrow it so that it will be easier for her to make the transition to preschool next year.

"Alright you two, I'm leaving. I'll see you later. I love you." Rachel says, rehearsal bag in her hand, rushing out the door.

Finn makes Stella dinner, macaroni and cheese, it is the only thing he can make her that he won't burn, and it's one of the only things that he can get her to eat without any fuss. Stella is definitely going through her picky stage right now.

"Daddy, I'm not hungry." Stella says, whining just a little

"Stella, you need to eat your dinner." Finn says firmly.

"But Daddy, I'm really not hungry at all."  
"You need to eat though, it's not good for little girls like you not eat."  
Finally, after a tad bit more of persuasion, convinces Stella to eat her dinner.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Finn says

"No, it wasn't." Stella replies  
"Ok missy, it's pajama time."  
"Okay, can I pick?"  
"Yeah, of course you can."  
Stella's all snuggled up in her bed clutching her teddy bear fifteen minutes later. She lets Finn read her a bedtime story, she likes it because he always reads her bedtime stories in cute little character voices. Finn finishes reading Stella her story and tucks her in under the covers all snug just the way she likes it.

"Daddy!" Finn hears Stella call about an hour later. He quickly goes to her room.

Stella's eyes have fresh tears forming inside of them.

"What's the matter Sweetheart ?" Finn asks her.

"Nightmare." Stella answers crying.

"Aww, what happened in your nightmare Baby Girl?"  
"You and M-Mommy l-left m-me." Stella says crying even harder.  
"Oh Sweetheart, shhh it's okay, your mommy and I would never do that to you. We would never leave you. We love you so much."  
"Do you pinky promise me that you'll never leave me?"

"I pinky promise."  
"Stay here for a minute?"  
"Of course I will." Finn says kissing Stella's forehead and slowly rocking her to sleep.

Finn sits in his daughter's room for a few more minutes watching her sleep. He always does that every time Stella wakes up in the middle of the night because he has to make sure that she is okay. The next morning, Finn's in the kitchen flipping through his students' original songs giving most of them very good grades because they're all very good. He looks over to see Stella standing behind him.

"Morning Sunshine, why didn't you come sit over here? You know you can come sit with me if you want to."Finn tells her.

"You looked a little busy."

"Just grading some papers, but they can wait. You're much more important than them."

"Daddy, when can I go to Mommy's shows with you?"  
"Soon, when you're a little bit older."  
"Why can't I go to this one Daddy?"  
"Because the show Mommy's is in right now isn't appropriate for little girls like you to see."  
"But Daddy, that's not fair! I want to watch Mommy!"  
"I know you do, and you'll get to eventually."  
"Have you seen it though Daddy? Is it a good show? Does Mommy sing a bunch of times?"  
"Yeah, it's very good and Mommy sings the most out of every single person in the show."  
"Am I going to be as good as she is one day?"  
"You most certainly are, I just know it."  
"Mommy says she's going to put me in ballet when I'm thwee. Did you know that Daddy?"

"Nope, I didn't know that Sweetie. Do you want to be in ballet?"

"Yes Daddy, and then you can watch me."  
"I'll watch you Sweetheart."  
"Can you dance with me like in the movies that Mommy likes?"  
"No Baby, Daddy isn't a very good dancer."  
"But Daddy, I can help. Plus I've seen you and Mommy dance together, you're not bad."  
"Sweetheart, I broke your Mommy's nose in high school while dancing, I'm pretty bad."  
"You did?"

"Mhmm, it was bad."  
"Mommy thinks you're good, or she wouldn't want to dance with you."  
"You're probably right."  
"Daddy, can we go to the zoo?"  
"Not today Princess, but I'll take you out for lunch."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Wherever you want, just now fast food places, okay. Mommy wouldn't like it if I took you to any of them."

They decide on going to a little Italian restaurant that has really good Spaghetti and meatballs and that is probably Stella's favorite meal in the whole world. When the food gets to the table Finn cuts up Stella's food for her and keeps a very close eye on her so she won't make too much of mess

"Be careful with your food Honey, it's very messy and we don't want to get your outfit dirty." He says as he puts a napkin over her clothes just in case.

"Thank you for taking me Daddy." Stella says smiling

"You don't have to thank me Sweetheart, but you're very welcome. I like having my special days with you because you're my little girl." Finn looks at Stella, she's so happy and he loves it when she's like that Stella really is her Daddy's little girl.

**Please review 3 :)**


	6. Preschool, Babies, Ballet, and Talking

Today is Stella's first day of preschool. When Finn gets her up she seems to be crying softly. "Stella, are you alright?" Finn asks her.

"What if nobody likes me Daddy?" Stella says crying

"Look at me, everyone is going to like you, no better, they're going to love you. You're Stella Faith Hudson, you are a shining star, and the most beautiful little girl in the world."  
"But Daddy, I'm scared."  
"Why Honey?"  
"Because I don't like it when I have to leave you and Mommy."

"Stella, you have to go to go to school. It'll be fun. Then afterwards Mommy and I will pick you up and you can tell us all about school."  
"Daddy, do you think I'm being a baby?"  
"No Sweetie, it's perfectly okay to be scared it's you're first day of school. But I promise you'll be okay."

"I guess so, thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome just, smile okay." Finn then lets Rachel take over for clothes and hair duty. Everyone knows that's his only major issue in parenting his three year old daughter.

Stella settles on her bright yellow dress and white leggings and of course, her yellow Mary Jane's. You'll almost never catch her in a pair of shoes that aren't bright colored.

"Mommy, can you please curl my hair?" Stella asks Rachel, making it extremely hard for her to say no.

"Yeah, I can do that." Rachel answers, goodness her daughter has the same effect on her that Finn does, she always gets what she wants.

"Yay!"  
Rachel sets everything up on the kitchen counter and starts curling Stella's hair.

"Goodness Rachel, are you seriously curling our daughter's hair? She's only three years old. I really don't think it's a very good idea." Finn says, obviously not wanting his little girl to grow up.

"Finn calm down, it's her first day of preschool, it's special. I'm not going to let her do this every day." Rachel says.

"Yeah Daddy, it's my first day of preschool." Stella sasses.

"Alright you two win, again."  
"Daddy do I look pretty?" Stella asks

"You look beautiful Princess, you always do, but especially today, you look so grown up that you might make me cry." Finn says half- smiling at Stella.

"Silly Daddy, don't cry I won't be grown up for a looong time."  
"You're right Sweetheart, what on earth would I do without you."

When they get to the preschool, Stella seems much less nervous. After speaking with the teacher it's time to say goodbye. "Bye Mommy Bye Daddy, love you."  
"Bye Honey be good." Rachel says.

"Bye Princess, I'll see you in a bit alright." Finn says, as his daughter waves him goodbye.

"Finn, when are we going to tell Stella about her new sibling? I mean I'm only a month pregnant but I feel like we should tell her soon." Rachel says sighing

"We'll tell her soon, let's just see how her day at school goes and then we'll figure out when we are going to tell her." Finn says calmly, but inside it's making him equally as nervous.

"Do you think she'll handle it okay though? She's still very clingy she might be upset by it."  
"She'll be grown out of it by the time the new baby comes, she's in preschool it's going to get her out of that shell and everything will work out totally fine."  
"I suppose so, besides I think this kid is a boy so she won't get too jealous."  
"You can't already know that, but I agree with you."  
"Only because that's what you want."  
"I never said that."  
"I know, but I can sort of tell."

Finally, it's noon and time to pick Stella up from preschool. Stella's face lights up when she sees her parents. She's missed them so much.  
"So baby, how was school?" Finn asks Stella on the drive home.

"Fine but nobody really wanted to be my friend." Stella replies frowning

"Give it some time Princess, you'll make friends."  
"But it was nice, I drew you a picture Daddy. Do you want to see it?"  
"Of course I want to see it. Your pictures are very good."  
"It's us, see that's you and that's me and Mommy is in the middle."  
"I like that. I'm putting it up at work okay."  
"Yay."  
"Hey Stell, Mommy and I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"You're getting a brother or sister."  
"Yay."  
At five it's time for Stella's ballet lesson. She loves ballet and talks about it constantly. She's very good at ballet for a three year old. Very graceful and poise and most importantly, she always has a smile on her face when she is dancing.

"Ready to go Princess?" Finn asks her.

"Yes Daddy, is Mommy coming?" Stella asks she likes it when her mother comes to watch her ballet lessons.  
"Of course she's coming Sweetie. You know your mother never misses any of your ballet lessons."  
Finn doesn't mean to be a bragging, overly proud parent, or anything like that, but he is pretty sure that Stella is the best little ballerina in her entire class. She is a zillion times better at dancing than he is. Thank goodness she inherited most of her talents from her mother.

As soon as Stella is finished with her ballet lesson she runs over to Finn. "Daddy! Daddy, was I good?" She asks in a manner much like her mother's, and Finn can't help but smile at the similarities between his daughter and his wife, he's pretty sure it is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Honey, you are always good. You take after you're mother." Finn says smiling at her.  
"But Daddy, I fell a bunch of times in class today. I don't think I did a very good job today."  
"Oh, it's okay Baby Girl, everyone falls sometimes, I've fallen a bunch of times, but you know what we do, we get back up and we try again."

"Thank you Daddy. You are very wise."  
"Me Wise? No baby, I'm just a Daddy. We just have a way of knowing what to say to our little girls."  
"Do you really think I'm a good dancer Daddy?"  
"Of course I really do I never lie to you ever."  
"Want me to teach you how to dance Daddy?"

"Stella, I think it is a bit too late for that. I'm getting a little old Baby."  
"But Daddy, you're not old! You're not even thirty yet. Plus you can't be too old if you and Mommy are having my baby brother or sister."

"You're too smart. I guess you could teach me then."

Stella sits alone in her room later that night. She never just goes in her room to be alone so Finn figures that there is something that is upsetting her.

"Stella, is there anything wrong Sweetie?" He asks

"No Daddy, I'm fine." Stella replies.

"Stella Baby Girl, no you aren't you're very upset . You can tell me what's bothering you."  
"A kindergartener in my ballet class, sh-she said that I wasn't pretty enough to be in ballet, she called me ugly."  
"Honey, look at me, that's not true, not at all. You are beautiful, so beautiful, the prettiest little girl in the whole wide world. Don't listen to her, she's just a mean person . Don't ever believe anyone when they say you're ugly. It's a lie Sweetie, you are so incredibly beautiful."

"No Daddy, she's right."  
"Stella, you're just a little girl, don't listen to what other people think about you."  
"But I don't feel pretty."  
"Why not."  
"Because, I'm not anything like the other girls."  
"Is it your nose? Is that it."  
"Yeah."  
"Mommy and I think it's perfect."  
"I guess so."  
Finn kiss Stella's nose, she looks at him in confusion.

"What did you do that for Daddy?" Stella asks

"This way you won't think your nose is ugly anymore." Finn tells her smiling

"You know it worked Daddy, you're magic."  
"No Sweetheart, I just telling you the truth."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Daddy, why are people so mean sometimes like that really mean girl in my ballet class.?" Stella says crying.

"Stella, don't cry pretty girl, it's not your fault, she's just mean alright. That doesn't change a thing. It doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful, or a very sweet little girl, or how good you are at ballet it doesn't change any of that at all."

"You really think I'm good at ballet."  
"Sweetheart, of course I do. You are a bright and shining star. You know that right?"

"I do, but I don't feel like a star."  
"You are one, and you're going to be just like your mommy someday, if that's what you want."  
"Daddy, that's what I want more than anything else in the whole entire world."

"Then you go after it, you chase your dreams and you never give up."  
"I will Daddy, I promise."

"Good, I love you so much Princess."  
"I love you too Daddy."  
**Please review :]**


	7. Tethered

**Sorry** **for lack of Rachel fluffiness, I just really adore Daddy Finn and I hope it becomes a real storyline on Glee one day! :) Warning: Fluffy season two reference ahead, hope you enjoy! :)**

It's summer vacation, so Finn's of from work which is a very good thing because the new baby, Christopher is certainly keeping the Hudson's busy. Christopher Liam Daniel Hudson is six weeks old and Stella's warming up to him just fine but Finn takes her out of the house a lot so she doesn't get jealous. Finn decides to take Stella to the Central Park zoo. Stella loves the zoo, Finn takes her a lot.

"Daddy, Can we go to the dolphin show?" Stella says, her big cinnamon eyes hard to deny.

"Of course we can, why wouldn't we?" Finn replies smiling.

"Yay."  
Stella is holding on to Finn's hand as they walk to the lion exhibit. Stella gets up on her tiptoes so she can see a little better, poor thing didn't inherit even a little bit of her height from her Daddy  
"Daddy I can't see!" Stella whines. Looking over at Stella Finn smiles, his little girl is all her mother, aside from the eyes, dimples, and smile of course. Finn picks Stella up and puts her on his shoulders.

"There is that better Princess?" Finn asks his daughter.

"Mhmm, much better, thank you Daddy." Stella says smiling.

"You're welcome Sweetheart."  
"Daddy! Isn't this lion huge?"  
"It is, it's really big isn't it?"  
"In preschool my class learned about lions and the teacher told us that only the boy lions have manes."  
"You're a smart little girl, you know that Stella?"  
"Yeah, the teacher says I'm very smart."  
"You take after you're mother in that department."  
"You're smart too Daddy, you always know what to say."  
"So, what do you want to go see now, Princess?"  
"Penguins."  
"Ok then, penguins it is!"  
"Daddy, isn't that penguin big?  
"Yeah it's huge, maybe even bigger than me."  
Stella giggles. "No Daddy, you're too tall."  
" Is that so?"  
"Mhmm, you're really, really tall, much, much taller than I am."  
"You are only four years old Stell, you'll get much taller than you are now."  
"I know but I want to be really tall, just like you."  
"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but that probably isn't gonna happen."  
"Why?"  
"Because you get your size from your mother, you're both very tiny but that's ok because you're both very beautiful that way."

"Mommy says I have your eyes, is that true?"  
"Yeah, you do, and your brother's got your Mommy's eyes."  
"Daddy, can we go to see the dolphin show now?"  
"Yeah let's go Sweetheart, Mommy will probably want us to come home soon anyways."  
"Okay."  
They watch the dolphin show , it's probably one of the best dolphin shows in all of New York, and it is probably Stella's favorite part of the entire zoo. Finn looks over and sees the most priceless look on his daughter's face, her facial expressions really are just as cute as her mother's, that's for sure.

"Daddy, dolphins are so smart!" Stella says excitedly as they leave the dolphin show.

"You're such an animal lover." Finn says smiling

"Are we going back home now Daddy?"

"I was going to stop at the gift shop and get a stuffed animal for your brother first, do you want to help me pick it out?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I was thinking maybe a lion or a tiger since his room is done in zoo animal theme and those are the ones used most in his room."  
"I'd go with the lion, it's probably much softer."  
"You're right Princess, let's go with the lion."  
"You think he'll like it."  
"He'll love it, he really likes you, you're a good big sister."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah you are Princess."  
Finn listens to his daughter babble the entire way home. She is practically her Mommy's twin, she acts so much like her sometimes.

"We're home." Finn calls walking through the door.

"Hey Guys! Did you have fun at the zoo." Rachel asks, she really appreciates it when Finn takes Stella out even if it's only for a little bit.  
"Mhmm, Daddy and I got something for Bubby. Where is he?" Stella asks

"He's asleep Sweetie, I'm sure he'll be up soon, then you can show him his surprise you and Daddy got him."

Then almost as if on cue, Christopher's loud cries indicate that he's up.  
Rachel brings the tiny little boy downstairs where Stella's sitting.

"Mommy can I hold him?" She asks

"Of course you can Darling. Be careful and watch his head ok?" Rachel instructs

"Hi Chrissy, I missed you. Daddy and I got you this lion at the zoo. Do you like it?" Stella asks her little brother.

"Sweetie, do you know what sound lions make. Lions say rawr. Can you say Rawr?" Rachel coos looking down at her son as he stares at her.

"Mommy you're being silly." Stella says

"That's what you have to do for babies, they like that." Rachel replies

"Oh."  
Christopher and Stella don't really look anything alike. Stella's got her father's cinnamon eyes, and Christopher has Rachel's chocolate brown ones, Stella's got dark hair, and her little brother's is a bit lighter like his Daddy's. Their cheeks and noses are opposite too. Everyone in the family says that both kids are perfect mix of each of their parents and it seems to be very true.

"Mommy, was I this tiny when I was a baby?" Stella asks Rachel curiously.

"You were actually smaller than this. You were a really tiny baby." Rachel replies.

"Daddy says I get my tininess from you."  
"Daddy's right you do, we are both very tiny aren't we?"  
"He's much taller than you are Mommy. Is that weird?"  
"No Sweetheart, it really isn't. Not after being with your daddy for this long anyway."

"Oh, I think Bubby looks like you."  
"He does doesn't he. But he's got your Daddy's nose."  
"I like being a sister Mommy."  
"I knew you would."  
Stella get off of the couch and goes outside to join her Daddy.  
"Hi Daddy." She says.

Hey Princess what are you doing out here?" Finn asks her.

"Mommy's busy with Bubby, so I came out here."  
"Oh well I can stop my yard work and hang out with you if you want me too."  
"No you don't have to Daddy, I brought my crayons out here with some paper."  
"You're such a good girl, I'm so proud of you."

"Why Daddy?"  
"Why? You're so beautiful, the sweetest little girl in the world, so smart and a very good ballerina. There are so many reasons to be proud of you. You're the best daughter and I'm so glad I'm your daddy."  
"I love you Daddy, so much."  
"I love you too Sweetie."  
"Thank you for taking me to the zoo. I love summer it means you don't have to work and I get to spend a lot of time with you my daddy, my favorite person in the whole world."  
"You really are a Sweetheart, just like your mother."  
"You compare me to my Mommy a lot."  
"That's just because you're as beautiful, smart and talented as she is."  
"I want to be just like her when I grow up."  
"You will be, I know you're going to be a star one day."

"How do you know, are you a psychic Daddy?"  
"No, I'm just aware of how incredibly talented you are."  
"Daddy, how do know how talented I am already, I'm only four years old."  
"You are already a star I see it in you all the time, especially at your ballet lessons and when you sing with your mommy."

"Am I a pretty singer?"  
"You are a very good singer Princess, you sound really cute when you sing to."  
"Daddy, what do you think about me playing softball next year?"  
"If you want to play then I think you should, but if you are doing this for me you really don't have to."

"No Daddy, I really want to play. It seems fun, and you can practice with me and everything it will be so much fun."  
"I look forward to it."  
"I can't wait you can teach me how to catch and hit the ball, and then when Chrissy gets older he can play with us too."

"That could be fun. I'm sure you'll be really good"  
"Daddy, do you ever wish I wasn't growing up sometimes?"  
"Yeah, but only because you're my sweet little girl, I love you so much, you give me so much to be proud of."

Daddy, even when I grow up, I will still be your little girl and you'll still have Mommy and Bubby with you. They love you too Daddy."  
"I know, you ,your mommy and Christopher are tethered to my heart and I'll never stop loving the three of you. You are all my world."  
"What's tethered mean?"  
"It means that you all will be in my heart forever."  
"So you've been tethered to Mommy for a long time?"  
"Mhmm and I always will be."

**Review please! :D**


	8. Softball

**A few quick notes: Sorry if my knowledge of a five year old girl's softball abilities is inaccurate, about the chili cheese fries, they sell them at the ball field concession stands where I live, so sorry if that sounds totally taboo to you, also, very, very, fluffy and cute chapter ahead. Please, please, enjoy and thank you all soo much for reading.**

Stella has just started her very first year of softball, she's pretty good in the outfield, she has problems with hitting though, Finn's pretty sure it's her height that's contributing to this problem. Stella's only five years old so she can still hit the ball off the tee if she needs to but she always completely refuses to. It makes Finn smile though, because it really is her mother's constant and contagious determination coming out of her, which is a very good thing to have when you play sports. Finn throws Stella another pitch, and she doesn't hit it, again

Frustrated, Stella throws down her bat and starts to cry. "Daddy, I'm never going to hit the ball! Ever!" She says frowning.

**"**Yes you will, just bring the bat back a little bit farther and follow through a little more." Finn tells her.

"Okay."

Finn throws Stella another pitch and she hits it this time. Stella has a great big grin on her face.

"Daddy, I did it! I hit the ball!" Stella says excitedly.

"Yeah you did I told you, you could do it! That was a good hit too. I'm so proud of you!" Finn says high fiving his daughter.

"I'm so excited!"  
"Good, you should be, you did a very good job. Let's go inside that's enough practice for today"

Stella skips into the hose, putting her bat and glove in the laundry room, but completely forgetting to take her cleats off.

"Honey, no cleats in the house, Remember?" Rachel says.

"Sorry Mommy, I got so excited that I finally hit the ball, so I forgot about my cleats." Stella apologizes  
"You hit the ball, that's good Honey."  
"No tee at all, and Daddy said it was good hit too."

"I bet it was!"  
"So you turned our daughter into an athlete huh?" Rachel teases Finn later that evening.

"Babe, it's just softball, she still loves her ballet lessons, don't worry." Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Oh I know, I just don't want her to get hurt." Rachel says, she's not too keen on the idea of her tiny little five year old daughter play softball.  
"She won't get hurt Rachel, I'll keep a really close eye on her, and besides she loves it, there is no way any of us could get her to stop."

"I know I worry, I worry way too much, I'll have to come watch you too outside once Christopher stops getting into everything now that he can walk."

"Bring him out here. He likes going outside."  
"Finn, he runs everywhere there's no way I could keep good track of him."  
"You could put his high chair out here on the porch and feed him out here, that way he can't get away from you."  
"He might like that."  
The next morning Stella comes into the kitchen nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Daddy Daddy! It's my first game today! " Stella practically squeals.

"I know, you should go get ready, we need to leave soon."  
"Okay Daddy."  
Ten minutes later Stella comes back in her electric yellow softball shirt and black softball pants, and of course her very tiny cleats. Her hair is in a ponytail and tucked into her baseball cap.

"You sure you don't want to come to Stella's softball game with me, Rach? She really wants you to come watch her play." Finn asks Rachel trying his best to persuade her to go for Stella.  
"I guess I can come. But what if she gets hurt?" Rachel asks worriedly.

"Babe, she'll be fine. She's a tough cookie."  
"I'm in , just let me go get Chris ready."

"Kay."  
Stella is the second one to bat for her team. She gets a strike but then hits it the second time. She's a really fast for a five year old too.  
"I told she was good didn't I." Finn says grinning

"You did, but she had you to help her so I'm really not that much surprised."  
"She really likes playing too, at first I thought she might just be doing this for me but she isn't she actually likes to play.

A while later Stella hits a home run and , or as close to one as you can get for a tiny little five year old girl,Finn is so proud of her

"Goodness, I'm so proud of her." Finn says grinning

"What just happened?" Rachel asks

Finn chuckles, "No Honey, She just scored. Can you not tell?"  
"No um not really, she looked a little hurt so I got a bit worried about her, that's all."  
" it's probably just a little touch of dehydration, I'll get her a bottle of water or something after the game." "Well you should have brought have brought her one to have for the game! Seriously Honey, she could faint from serious dehydration."  
"Jeesh Rachel. You're so protective."  
"Oh like you aren't?"  
" Touché"

Sure her parents are a bit biased, but they are pretty sure Stella is one of the best players on her team, even though she is a very short little girl, exactly 3'2 and clearly her mother's daughter.

"My god she's so tiny." Finn whispers when he watches Stella stand on second base.

"Finn, you're acting like this is brand new information." Rachel teases

"No, I mean of course I've always known that she's tiny, but if but her next to the other girls her age you can really tell."  
"She starts dating and it'll be just like us back in high school, her boyfriend will be like at least a foot taller than her."  
"Rachel, I swear if you bring up the topic of Stella and boys one more time.."  
"Finn, we're not going to be able to avoid it, it's going to happen sooner or later."  
"Not now though Rachel, we still have at least another five years before she starts talking about boys."  
After the game, Stella runs up to her father, a huge grin on her face.

"Did you see we won? Did I play good?" Stella asks

"You played very good, Honey. I knew you'd play good, you're really good, you are a really good catcher and you've gotten much better at your hitting." Finn says, flashing Stella a big and very proud smile.

"Thank you Daddy. Can we go get some chili cheese fries from the concession stand to celebrate?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Maybe we can even convince your Mommy to eat some."  
"No way Finn! Absolutely not! Just because I eat meat now does not mean that I am, under any circumstances, going to eat_ concession stand _food." Rachel says_, _rolling her eyes.

"Come on Babe, they are a ball park classic. You have to try them!" Finn says, his wife is still a huge diva that's for sure."  
"Yeah Mommy, they are so good you have to try them."  
"Alright, I'll get some."  
"I'll get them, you guys just go sit at one of the snack tables." Finn says.

Finn comes back with the food a few minutes later, handing Stella a Fruit Punch flavored PowerAde before setting her plate of chili cheese fries in front of here. "Drink this Princess, you look a little dehydrated and you need to drink something." Finn tells her.

"But Daddy, I don't want to drink it, I'm not even thirsty!"

"Sweetie, please don't argue with me. You need to drink something, if you don't drink it you are probably going to get sick and we don't want that to happen."  
"Daddyyyyyyyyy!" Stella whines

"Honey Please. You are going to get sick. You're getting dehydrated because you are exhausted and you haven't drank anything."  
"Fine."  
Stella takes a sip of her drink and then she sets it back down.

"Stella, you need to drink more of that." Finn says firmly  
"Why?"

"Because it's really warm out and you need to stay hydrated so you don't pass out from overheating yourself."  
"Oh, can I eat though?"  
"Yeah, you can eat. Just keep drinking your drink, okay?"  
"Okay, I will."  
"Good, I just really don't want you to get sick because then you'd be miserable and you wouldn't get to play ball for a while."  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I should have listened to you sooner you're only looking out for me."  
"It's okay Princess, just remind me to get you water before hand so we don't have another silly argument like this."  
"Okay Daddy, I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Stella finishes her drink and takes another bite of her chili cheese fries,, noticing that her mother hasn't even bothered to touch hers.

"Mommy, are you going to eat you're fries, they're good I promise." Stella says

"Alright, I'm trying them." Rachel says.  
"Good."

"These are actually pretty good Stell, I'm so glad that you and your Daddy talked me into trying them, it was a good idea."

Finn smiles, he could get used to this, all of it, Stella's face when she hits the ball, telling Rachel the ways of the game, teaching Stella everything he knows. All of these things and yes, he could maybe even get used to weekly PowerAde and ball park food arguments.  
**Review please! :)**


	9. Sick

Finn is alone in his bedroom. He absolutely hates Rachel's late night show times. Not that he can't take care of Stella and Chris on his own, but just God, Rachel is so much better at the nighttime stuff about parenting than he is. Especially getting their fussy two year old son to bed, Chris is totally going through his terrible two's right now, which is horrible. He's a Momma's boy too, so that certainly makes the fact that Rachel is gone so much harder to handle him. Stella on the other hand has been such a good sport, quiet and cooperative, not asking Finn for a single thing, which is why he's surprised when she comes into the room.

"What's up sweetheart? You need anything? Finn asks

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Stella answers quietly.

"I can tell, you don't sound too good. What's wrong?"  
"My throat hurts and I'm hot."  
"Let's check your temperature."  
"No Daddy, my throat hurts so bad."  
"I know it does. I'm going to do it under your arm, okay?"

"Okay."  
Finn looks at the thermometer after it beeps. 100.7. he sighs, Stella is obviously pretty sick.

"Sweetheart, you're fever's really high you need to get some sleep, and you going to stay home from school tomorrow, I'll stay with you."  
"But Daddy, that isn't fair to you, you'll miss work because of me and I'll be a big baby, and I might get you sick."  
"Sweet Pea, you know what, it's okay, I don't mind really. We just need to get you to feeling better, so I'm going to stay with you all night and try my very best to take super good care of you. I'll be right by you, and you know, you can even sleep in here with me tonight."  
Stella snuggles herself closer to her daddy and she starts to cry.

"I hate being sick Daddy! I can't sleep. I don't feel good at all, and all I want to do is cry."  
"Shh, Stella calm down, you can cry but calm down okay, you'll feel even worse."  
"But Daddy, I can't I don't feel good"  
"Yeah I know you don't, I'm sorry about that Princess. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep. That will make you feel better, promise."  
"Okay Daddy."  
Finn watches his daughter closely as she struggles to fall asleep. Her face looks so discontent that he can't help but feel bad for her, he carefully places a cold wash cloth on her head. She doesn't say anything, poor girl is completely miserable.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Stella says, the scratchiness in her throat making her small voice barely even audible.

"Let me go get your favorite blanket from your room. I'll be right back. "Finn tells her

"Thank you Daddy." Stella says when Finn comes back with the blanket."  
"You're very welcome, now let's get you all snuggled up so you can get some sleep." Finn says wrapping Stella up in her blanket

After about five minutes, Stella is finally asleep. She's still shivering, but her forehead is still burning up. Stella's definitely sick and it's kind of scary, Finn has never taken care of her by himself when she's this sick. A while later, Stella wakes up again. She looks really pale, maybe even a little nauseous

"Sweetie, are you going to throw up?" Finn asks her.

"I don't know, I think so."  
Sure enough Stella does throw up and she feels awful about it.

"Daddy, I-I'm sorry."  
"Oh no Princess, it's alright you're fine, I'm not mad."  
"You, you're not"  
"Of course not, you're sick. It happens. I could never be mad at you for that. It's okay."  
"Love you Daddy."  
"Love you too Stella."

Finn watches his daughter , she's asleep now finally, and doesn't wake up another time till the morning.

"Morning Daddy." Stella says

"Hey Stell, you feeling any better?" Finn asks

"No, not really. My throat still hurts."  
"Well you should drink something, it'll help."  
"But Daddy, it hurts to swallow."  
"I'm sorry, I'll warm it up that should make it hurt less."  
"Promise?"  
"Well it works for me when I get sick, so it should help you too."  
"Okay, thank you Daddy."  
"You're welcome, Honey."

Stella's face gets a little tense when she takes a drink of her tea. She frowns and then almost starts crying.

"It's hurting you to swallow isn't it?" Finn asks her.

"Mhmm, really bad too, but I'm really thirsty, but I can't drink because it hurts my throat too much." The tiny girl's face expression of pain breaks Finn's heart two.  
"I am going to go get you some medicine. I'll be right back, I promise."  
"But Daddy, I can't swallow, and it is going to take forever for me to take it."

"It won't be so bad, it'll make you feel better, and it's not too much, I don't think it will take you that long, It will be done pretty quick I promise."

"Okay, but only because you say it will make me feel better, and I feel horrible."  
"I know you do, I just want you to get to feeling better, I'm pretty worried about you."  
"Daddy, you're always worried about me."  
"I guess I am, but it's only because I love you."  
"Daddy, do I really have to take medicine."  
"Yeah, you do. I'm sorry."  
"You are going to be ok, just don't think about it and won't bother you that much, that trick will always work."  
Stella makes a very uncomfortable face as she takes her medicine. She seems relieved when the medicine is gone.

"Good job Honey, see I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Finn tells her.

"Daddy, it's just taking medicine. I don't get what the big deal about it is."  
"Stella, when I was you're age I had to be forced to take medicine."

"You? But you're all big and strong and fearless, like a superhero.""  
"No, I'm not. I never have been."  
"But you always save the day, especially today."  
"You're just too sweet Princess, just like your mother."

"Daddy, thank you for staying with me, you were right, you are taking very good care of me."  
"You're my daughter, when you're sick, I'm supposed to take care of you."  
"You're good at that job then, well at least I think so."  
"You feeling better?"  
"A little, my throat doesn't hurt anymore, but it's a bit scratchy still."  
"That's good, I bet you're fever has gone down a little bit then."  
"Yay, that means I don't have to stay home tomorrow too. "  
" Yeah, you can definitely go to school tomorrow Stella"  
"And ballet class?"  
"We'll see."  
"Aww, that means no."

"No Honey, it means your mother and I will think about it."  
"Oh, okay, my recital is soon. You're going to come and watch me right? I have a solo and everything."  
"Don't be silly Sweetheart, of course I'm coming to watch you, you know your mommy and I won't ever miss a performance of yours."  
"Good, Daddy, why do I always get sick?"  
"I don't know Sweetheart, but I'm sorry that you do."  
"I don't really like it all, but at least I get to spend time with you."  
"You need to drink water, we need to keep you hydrated or you get even sicker than you already are."  
"But, I don't want to drink anything."  
"I'll get you orange juice okay. I know it's your favorite."  
"Fine, and it is my favorite. You remember everything."  
"Of course I do it's in the Daddy Code. It's kind of a superpower."  
"Oh, but you aren't a super hero."  
"Bu why not?"

"Because real ones wear capes."  
"Oh, is that right?"  
"Yeah, but you take care of me when I'm sick and that's really nice, so who needs superheroes."  
Finn smiles, Stella was still so sweet at six years old, yeah he hated when she was sick and miserable, but hey, it gave him a chance to take care of her. That's worthwhile, because when she thanks you, you know you are doing something write."

**Review Please! :) **


	10. Beautiful

Stella certainly has been becoming quite the Diva. She dreams of following in her mommy's footsteps and she's gotten a really big start already, even if she's only a tiny seven year old. Her ballet lessons, and little shows she puts on in her room, that she thinks Finn and Rachel don't know about, but secretly they do, are only a part of that start. Stella thinks her Mom's Broadway career is the coolest thing in the world, which is why she wants her to come in for career day at school."  
"Mommy, can you come to my school for career day?" Stella asks her mother after school

"I don't know Sweetie. I'm going to be pretty busy with rehearsals this week, can you ask your daddy to come?" Rachel replies.

"But Mommy, your job is so much cooler than Daddy's job."  
"Honey, your Daddy has a pretty cool job. You should ask him to come. I'm sure he would."  
"I have to bring you mommy, I have too."  
"We'll see okay."  
Stella is sitting in her room when her Daddy knocks on her door.

"Come in Daddy." Stella says in a very prim and proper way for a seven year old

"Hey Princess, did you have a good day at school? " Finn asks

"Yeah, we have career day on Friday."  
"That's cool, can I come or would you rather bring Mommy since she in on Broadway and has 4 Tony Awards?"

"Daddy, you can come too. Your job is cool."  
"Thanks Honey, did you do your homework?"  
"Yup, all done. I have all A's what did you expect?"

"You really are your mother's daughter."  
"I want to be good at everything Daddy."  
"You don't have to do that Sweetie."  
"Yes I do."

"Sweetheart, what brought this on? Did something happen at school today?"

"I-I got a C on my math test because I forgot to carry my ones in addition."

"That's okay, C's are still good grades, and math is hard. You'll do better next time."  
"But Daddy, I have to do really good in school."

"Sweetie, you're only seven you can be a bit more worried about it when you're about thirteen."

"I just want to be pretty and perfect because nobody likes me."  
"Stella, look at me you are beautiful, and you don't need to be perfect nobody is."  
"I am not."  
"Stella, you are so pretty. You're gorgeous and you look so much like your mother. You've got the cutest nose and a bright dimply smile, and I'm sorry you don't think that's beautiful, because it is."  
"No Daddy, everybody picks on me because of my nose and I tried to tell them it was pretty because my mommy has the very same one but they still won't quit picking on me Daddy. It's not fair." Stella sobs

"Oh Honey, is that why you want your mother to come to career day instead of me? You think everyone will quit teasing you?" Finn asks wiping Stella's tears away.

"Mhmm."  
"Alright Sweetheart, I'll talk to her for you."  
"Thank you so much Daddy. I love you."

"You're welcome Honey and I love you too. You're beautiful, Stella, remember that oaky?

"I'll remember Daddy. I pormise"  
Finn's lying in bed with Rachel, his heart still breaking over his talk with his daughter earlier that evening.

"Rachel you _have _ to go to Stella's career day." He says

"Finn, I already told you, I really don't think I'll be able to go, my rehearsal schedule is jammed packed for the whole week." Rachel replies

"Rachel please, Stella needs you. She keeps getting picked on because of her nose, and she thinks that since you have the same one and you're beautiful, that if the kids notice that they will quit teasing her so much."  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't have the slightest clue that this was happening to her, of course I will come. I'll call the director and have my understudy fill in."  
"It breaks my heart to hear her talk about herself like that, she thinks she's ugly, she shouldn't even get that idea but she does, it's so horrible. She's beautiful."  
"I know, she's so gorgeous it isn't fair. Why did she have to get my nose? I knew this was going to happen to her one day!"  
"Rachel, please don't talk like that, you two are both absolutely gorgeous."  
"But she's only seven, Finn, doesn't this issue concern you at all?"  
"Of course it does Honey, I'm just saying it's not your fault that these incredibly rude kids keep teasing our daughter."  
"Was she crying?"  
"Sobbing, she's pretty hurt. I just don't understand why these kids would do that to her. They are in first grade for God's sake."  
"I know but she's so tiny, I kind of saw it coming."  
"Me too, but we need to talk to her about this. it could be dangerous if she's still feeling this way about herself when she gets older."  
"I know, we will, let's just let her get some sleep, and we'll talk to her tomorrow."  
"I'm just so worried, if this doesn't stop, when she's older she could be really depressed or develop an eating disorder, she could just totally shut herself down. Right now it's just her nose, but what if they start saying even worse things about her, that would just crush her."

"Finn, Babe, stop worrying about her, you're taking this way too far and it is just going to make you stress yourself completely out, and that's not going to help things. Stella will be just fine, I promise, we just need to talk to her and tell her how much of a beautiful little girl she is, that's all we have to do, it will all be just fine, I promise."

" You're right, I know, I'm worried about her too much, but I can't help it she is my little girl, my daughter, and all I want to do is protect her."  
"I know."

The next evening Finn and Rachel decide to talk with Stella.  
"Stella, Mommy and I need to talk with you." Finn tells her

"W-w-why? Am I in trouble?" Stella asks nervously

"Oh no Honey, of course not. You didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble, your mommy and I are just really worried about you." Finn tells her.

"Yeah, so can we sit with you and talk?" Rachel asks.

"Mhmm."  
"Princess, you can't let what the kids at school say get you down. You're beautiful, and you should remember that." Finn says

"But Daddy, it hurts when all the other girls say that kind of mean stuff to me, it really, really hurts."  
"I know, but you are so beautiful, so every day, I want you to think of that when you wake up, and when the kids say those things to you."  
"But Daddy, I believe them, they're right."  
"No Stella, I promise you they aren't."  
"How do you really know that Daddy?"  
"Because when I was a kid people always told me I didn't try hard enough and that I wasn't good enough, then your Mommy told me that I _was_ good enough, and I believed her, because I knew she loved me. Which is why you need to believe us Sweetheart, because we love you."

"I love you guys too Daddy, but it's really hard to not listen to what all of those kids are saying because the things they say make me doubt myself all the time."  
"Honey, you don't have to believe what any other kid is going to tell you, you just need to believe in yourself."  
"Okay, I'll try. Thank you."  
"Sweetheart, you really have no need to thank me or your mother. We just worry about you and want you to be happy and have the best life that you possibly can because you are our daughter and we love you so much."  
"I love you and Mommy too, so much you guys are the best parents in the whole wide world.

"Thank you Princess, I'm going to let you and Mommy talk now, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."  
"So Stella, I'm going to tell you something about when I was little girl" Rachel says

"Alright, is it a sad story Mommy? I don't like sad stories at all. " Stella says.

"Just a little, not too sad, I promise."

"Okay."  
"So I was just a normal little girl, not much different then you are right now, but people didn't like me that much, especially the popular girls that I went to school with. They didn't like that I was being raised by your grandpa and granddaddy. They made fun of my nose, and my outfits, they thought I was ugly. I believed them for quite some time. But you know what? Then I realized that I wanted to be a star, and I knew that if I was going to get my dream I shouldn't care what everyone else thought."

"So you're saying that I'm going to be a star, and that it doesn't matter what everybody else thinks and I should believe in myself?"  
"Exactly, and I know you'll be fine because you are a true star."

**Review please :]**


	11. Annie

Stella is laying in her big, pink bed trying to sleep on the night before her very first musical audition. But she can't she's way to nervous and excited to sleep. The second grade is doing a big production of _Annie _, and of course Stella is trying out for the role of Annie because it is the lead role in the show. Rachel is beyond excited for Stella, and really hopes that she gets the lead. Finn thinks that Stella will be amazing no matter what, but he's very nervous for her. He walks her to the door of the music room at her school the next day, and she cries.

"Stella, what's wrong? Don't cry." Finn says.

Daddy, I-I'm s-s-so nervous." Stella says continuing to cry.

"Look at me, you are going to do so good, it's okay to be nervous, but don't cry, you'll stress yourself out and we don't want that. Now go show them how big of a star you are ok. I'll be right here waiting for you when you are done ."

Finn sits and waits for twenty-five minutes before Stella comes back out.

"Daddy! The teacher said I was really good!" Stella says smiling

"See, I told you! Good job Princess!" Finn says giving Stella a high-five.

The next day when Finn gets home from work, Stella barely even waits to tell him her amazing news. "Daddy! I got the lead! Stella squeals

"That's my girl, I knew you would get it I'm so proud of you!" Finn says picking Stella up and twirling her around.

"I'm scared though." Stella says

"Why?" Finn asks her  
"Because it's a lot of lines and songs and stuff I might forget."  
"Mommy and I can help you with that stuff, don't worry about it."  
"I'm so excited!"  
"Well Mommy and I are very excited to come and see you perform."

Stella is always singing now that she has the part in her school's production. Singing in the morning while she gets ready for school, singing at dinner, singing in the car, Stella sings everywhere. She really is her mother's daughter.

"God Rachel, our daughter is exactly like you, I swear." Finn tells Rachel the next evening.

"She is, she's a star, I told you she would be didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but she's much better than I ever imagined."  
"I know, she's so adorable, I can't wait to watch her, she's going to be amazing."

"Let's just hope she doesn't inherit the solo hogging from you when she gets older." Finn teases

"Finn! I can't believe you brought that up!" Rachel says playfully smacking Finn on the arm.

"Ow Babe! I was kidding around!"  
The next day is Saturday so the family decides to go to central park and then go shopping.

"Mommy, can we go to the American Girl Store?" Stella asks

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Because I want to get my doll a dress that matches my Annie dress."  
"Stella, I don't even know if they have those."  
"They do Mommy, I saw it in the catalog."  
"Oh, okay, let's go then."  
"Yay."

A couple of days later Stella's standing in front of her mirror in her Annie outfit, she frowns she doesn't like the way it looks on her, she doesn't like the way she looks in it at all. She calls for her Daddy, he always knows what to say to her when she is upset about things like this.

"What's the matter, are you alright?" Finn asks immediately upon noticing the upset look on Stella's face.

"Daddy, I'm quitting Annie, I can't do it I'm not good enough, or pretty enough." Stella replies, a tearful glaze filling up her eyes.

"Stella, you are good enough, if you weren't the teacher wouldn't have even considered giving you the lead, and you are so pretty, but Honey, being a good performer isn't about being the prettiest one, it's about being original, if everyone who performed was the prettiest , their wouldn't anything special about the new and bright shining stars, which is what you are."

"Daddy, what if I don't do a good job?"  
"You will do a good job, you always do, and if you get nervous, just find me and look right at me, I'll be there to help you."  
"In the front row right, Daddy?" Stella says, a smile spreading across her face

"Of course, where else would I want to be?" Finn replies hugging his daughter

"Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too Stella, I love you so much."  
"Do you want to watch Annie on DVD with me and Mommy? She says I have to watch it because the role won't be as much fun to play if haven't seen it."  
"Oh your mother, you are so much like her, but yeah of course I'll watch it with you."  
"Okay, Mommy even made popcorn, and she put extra butter on yours."  
"Awesome, I'l be right down ok?"

"Daddy can you dance like that?" Stella asks Finn during one of the first numbers of _Annie_

Finn laughs. "No, I can't dance you know that."  
"But I thought maybe sometimes you can dance, because you teach your students their dance moves for all the competitions and stuff."  
"Oh, we go with disguised dance moves, they look hard but they aren't."

"Oh, that's cool."

Stella's rehearsals start for after school that Monday. So usually Finn just picks her up after he gets done with glee practice.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your first rehearsal?" Finn asks when Stella gets in the car

"Good, so much dancing though, hard dance moves too." Stella tells him

"Dancing isn't your favorite thing is it?"  
"Not this kind of dancing, I like ballet much better than this kind of stuff."

"Did you sing today?"  
"Mhmm, my music teacher says I have a very pretty voice."  
"You do, your voice is beautiful, just like your mother's."  
"I like Mommy's voice, she sings really pretty."  
"She does, you want to beat her Tony record don't you?"

"Yeah, I want to have five of them."  
"Oh, I say you'll get that many if not more."  
"Mommy's got a lot of trophies and stuff. She's really good."

"You're mother has a very special kind of talent, and so do you."  
"Mommy always says that I'm just like she was when she was my age."

"I'm pretty sure you are."  
"Are you going to bring Bubby to come see me in my show?"  
"Yeah, and your Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine and Elizabeth are all coming to watch you and maybe even your grandparents."  
"Yay."

The evening of Stella's performance comes quickly. She's so excited to be in her first ever performance. The fact that her entire family is going to be there to watch her perform makes things ten times more exciting. Finn and Rachel are sitting in the local high school's auditorium, patiently waiting for the show to start and trying to keep their hyper four year old son quiet.

"Daddy, is it going to start soon? I want to see Sissy!" Christopher whines.

" Buddy, it's going to start soon, just try to keep quiet okay?" Finn tells him.

"Okay Daddy." Christopher says going back to quietly playing with his cars on his lap.

"Sweetie, the lights are coming off, the show is going to start now." Rachel whispers to her son.

They sit and watch Stella, feeling so proud. She is amazing. Her voice is beautiful, and her acting is just the most adorable thing ever.

"Daddy, Sissy is such a good singer." Christopher says quietly to his father.

"She is isn't she, she's very good." Finn replies smiling

The show is very good, Stella is the best one of course.

"I'm so proud of her." Finn says

"I know me too." Rachel replies

The family goes outside of the auditorium and Stella runs up to them.

"Was I good?" She asks.

"You were absolutely amazing, just like your mother and I told you that you would be." Finn tells Stella handing her flowers.

"You got these for me?" Stella asks.

"Of course I did, well they are from all of us , but you deserve them you're our star, and we are all so proud of you."  
"Daddy! These are so pretty! Thank you so much!"  
"They are. They're beautiful just like you." He says kissing Stella's cheek

"Thank you Daddy, I'm going to go get changed now, I'll see you in just a minute, I love you."  
"Love you too, Superstar."  
"Well, I have to give you guys credit for making such a talented kid." Kurt says

"She's amazing, she did it all herself though, I do however believe that she got her dancing abilities from her mother of course." Finn replies with a huge grin

Stella comes back out a few minutes later.

"Hey Princess, you ready to go?" Finn asks

"Yeah, I'm ready."  
Finn and Rachel smile at each other, their daughter is a true shining star and they are so proud of her. She's going to do great things and go so far, this is just the start.

**Review Please! :D**


	12. Confidence

**Super cute and fluffy chapter ahead! :) Hope you all enjoy! :)**

Stella is a very bright third grade student, she has all A's and her best main subject is English. Her worst subject is math and she spends much more time studying than most of her third grade classmates just so she can keep an A in math. Finn and Rachel don't really understand why their daughter is so hard on herself, they know she's smart, but she's only nine. Yeah, Stella should try to do well in all of her subjects in school, but she needs to be a bit more relaxed about it, be a kid and remember that it's okay to loosen up.

"Hey Sweetie, what are you working on?" Finn asks Stella as her pencil is still and she looks confused.

"Math homework, stuck on the last three problems." Stella says sighing

"Oh, do you want some help?"  
"No thank you."

"Honey, just let me look at them, okay? I might be able to help you out."  
"Okay, thanks Daddy."  
"Oh, you're doing story problems, now I understand why you are having so much trouble. You should try drawing the problem out in pictures to help you."  
"That's a really good idea!"  
"I was in the third grade once, and I'm a teacher, I know a few tricks."  
"There all done." Stella says proudly.

"With all of your homework? Cause you know the rules, if your homework is not done by dinner, you don't get any dessert." Finn reminds her

"Yes Daddy, I know. I'm a straight A student, my homework is always done." Stella says sassing her father

"Just checking, your mother and I do have your parent-teacher conference to go to early tomorrow morning."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
The next morning Finn and Rachel are sitting in Stella's classroom, the teacher, Miss Darell sitting across from them.

"Do you have any concerns about our daughter, is she doing ok?" Rachel asks.

"Mrs. Hudson, your daughter is a very bright young lady, and I don't see any problems with her intellectually, but, I do think she is being much too hard on herself for just being a third grader." Miss Darrell says

"Yes, her father and I know that. We think it's her low self-esteem and we've tried to help her out of that , but we can't really get her confidence up."  
"She'll be fine though, I just wanted to make sure that you two, as her parents know about it, so that you can help her to stress out less about school, because when students stress out it can decrease the quality of their work."  
"She usually worries about math." Finn says.

"Well I'm glad you brought that up because I didn't know because Stella never asks me questions or anything."  
"Yeah, she's not to big on asking for help, but we will talk to her about it."  
Finn and Rachel leave the conference pleased with how well it went, but still, they worry about Stella. So after dinner that evening, they sit down and talk with her.

"Stella Sweetheart, we need to talk to you." Finn tells her.

"Did Miss Darrell say anything bad about me? Whatever it is that I did I'm sorry." Stella says, already starting to be hard on herself.

"Whoah, slow down Baby Girl, you're not in trouble, everything went just fine this morning, your teacher is very pleased with your achievements."  
"Then what is it you and Mommy need to talk to me about?"

"Honey, Miss Darrell says you don't ask her questions when you don't understand something. It's okay to need help, and it is most certainly okay to ask for it."  
"But Daddy, I hate asking for help it makes me look dumb." Stella says frowning

"Stella, you aren't dumb, you have all A's. We all need help sometimes, no matter how smart we are."  
"I'm horrible at math Daddy, I hate it so much, it's really hard."  
"Then next time you need help at school ask for it, I promise you I'll make a huge difference. Trust me, I've been there, I hated math when I was in school, especially when I was right around your age."

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because I really want to do better."  
"Good Girl, your mother and I are so proud of you. Your such a smart girl, we just want you to do your best, that's all we want from you okay?"  
"Okay Daddy, I'll do my best."  
"I think that went well." Finn says to Rachel

"Me too." Rachel agrees

Stella has a big math test today so she's really nervous. She walks over to her and notices a note is sitting on top of it. The note reads,

Stella-

Good luck on your test today. You'll be fine- Daddy

Stella smiles and makes a mental note to remember to thank her father for the note later. When she gets to school, the tests are already set out on all of the desks. She takes her time filling out the answers. Stella was really glad that she came in ten minutes early to get some extra help before the test, her father was right ,it is a very helpful thing to do. The rest of the day passes very and finally it time to get the tests back. Stella smiles she got a 95% on hers. That is the best math grade she has gotten in a week.  
"Now that all of the tests are returned, I would like to congratulate the student who scored the highest, Miss Stella Hudson." Miss Darrell says, all the students clap and Stella's face turn blushed.

Stella skips over to her mother's car after the bell rings and the students are released to go home.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?!" Stella says with a huge grin on her face.'

"Well goodness, somebody excited what happened at school today, did you do well on your math test?" Rachel asks

"I got a 95% and the highest score in my entire class!"

"That's great Honey, I'm so proud of you, and bet your father will be too."

Stella sits at the table, patiently waiting for father to get home so she can tell him about her high score on her math test. When Finn comes home Stella remembers the note he had left for her this morning.

"Hey Daddy, thanks for the note you left me this morning." Stella says.

"You're welcome Honey, how did it go?" Finn asks Stella.

"I did really good on it! I got a 95% and the highest score out of all the kids in my class."

"Oh my goodness Sweetheart, that's amazing! I knew you would do a good job on it!" Finn says hugging Stella.

Stella is very excited about how well she's doing in school, now maybe more people will like her and she will have a lot more friends, then she remembered what her daddy has always told her. She knows that's it's true, that she's beautiful and very talented. So she decides to start embracing it. The next day Stella decides to dress up for school  
"You look cute today Stella. Is there anything special going on at school today?" Rachel asks

"No Mommy, I just decide to dress up today. I want to look more confident. I want to be just as confident as you are." Stella says proudly.

"Good for you Honey, I'm so glad you are finally realizing how truly amazing you are."  
"It's like Daddy said the other day, all you and him will ever want from me is my best so that's what I plan to give you from now on."  
"You're just like me, you know that? You always have been."  
"Yeah, I know, Daddy always tells me that."

Stella is in a great mood for the rest of the day, and she likes it. Her teacher even notices her try to be more confident in herself.

That night her parents can really notice the changes she's made in the last few days.

"Stella's really gotten _so _ much more confident in herself these past few days ,Have you noticed? " Fin asks Rachel

"I have, you know, I think it just might have a little something to do with you." Rachel replies with a smile.

"What makes you think so, I didn't really do anything."

"Yeah you did, you gave her advice and you did most of the talking during our talk with her the other night. She looks up to you, you're her hero."  
"I am?"  
"Come on Finn, of course you are. You've taught her so much."  
" Yeah, I guess I have."

"Why are you so modest?"  
"I don't know, I just always have been."  
"I think that's why Stella loves you so much, she's a lot more like you than you think."  
"She's got the same sensitivity, and the same confidence level as you. Confidence wise, she's just like you."  
"I know, but I'm glad she is the way she is."  
"I know me too."  
**Review please :)**


	13. Crush & Dresses

At ten Stella is most definitely in her full-on girly stage. She wears dresses often and usually has her hair done up all cute, she loves shoes and has several pairs, she gets prettier and prettier by the day, and it makes her parents smile. Finn is amazed by how much more Stella looks like her mother now that she's so grown up. Stella loves to wear plaid skirts that are very similar to the ones that Rachel used to wear back when she was in high school. Rachel takes Stella out shopping a lot, but they're always careful about it, they have a good eye when it comes to bargains. Being at this age, Stella is also starting to have crushes, and be more into boys than before.

"Hey Mom, which one of the new skirts should I wear, the pink one or the purple one?" Stella asks her mother one Monday morning before school

"I'd go with the purple one Honey, you wear pink a lot, I would use that other skirt to switch things up just a little bit." Rachel replies.

"Thanks Mom, and you're right it is good to switch things up a bit."  
Stella sits at her desk trying to write in her daily journal for morning work, but her eyes keep wandering to a certain boy, his name is Carter Elkins, and Stella kind of has a pretty big crush on him, she thinks he is really cute and quite possibly the nicest, sweetest boy that she has ever met.

"Carter, what was the homework for math?" Stella asks trying not to sound any different than normal

"Work book page 39." Carter answers

"Oh, um thanks." Stella says, her cheeks blushing just a little.

"Mommy, um, Can I tell you something?" Stella asks Rachel on the drive home from school.

"Of course Sweetheart, what is it?" Rachel says, she knows that when Stella calls her mommy instead of mom it's a pretty big deal.  
"There's this boy in my class... and… um…I like him."

"You do? Is he nice? Did something happen? What's his name?"  
"Nothing happened Mommy, I'm just really embarrassed about it because I've never had a crush before, and his name is Carter."

"Oh Honey, don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal to have crushes at your age."  
"But Mommy, I don't know what to do!"  
"Well, are you guys friends?"  
"Sort of, we don't talk much, but I do ask him questions when I forget things."  
"Just talk to him, be yourself, guys don't like it when a girl tries to be someone she's not. Trust me, I learned that lesson from your father in high school."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, I did. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. I was totally nuts when he first met me."  
"Mommy, I can't ask Daddy that, if I asked him, he'd have to know about my crush on Carter, and that would just be so awful."  
"You don't want your father to know about this?  
"No! He'll embarrass me and give me this big long speech about kicking any boy who ever tries to hurt me butt and blah, blah, blah, blah."  
"Honey, your father is just trying to look after you, you are his precious little girl after all."

"I know, but it is still really embarrassing!"  
"I know. I was your age once."  
"Then why don't you understand why I don't want to tell dad about this."  
"I understand Honey, but can I tell him, he needs to know sometime but I'll tell him about it if you and Cater plan on hanging out."  
"Well, I kinda want to ask Carter to hang out but I feel like that would be weird. Do you have any other ideas I could possibly use?"

"Hmm let's see, does he have any trouble in any subjects at school? You could always be nice and offer to help him out and study with him?"  
"Well, he's horrible at spelling. Maybe I could go through the spelling words with him."

"I knew we would come up with something. You'll be fine."  
"Thanks Mom, you're the best."  
"I try to be."  
"Hey Finn, I have to tell you something, but Stella told me not to tell you so keep it to yourself okay." Rachel says to Finn later that night.

"Oh god, it's got to do with a boy doesn't it?" Finn replies with a weird expression on his face.

"Damn you're good."  
"Well it was only matter of time.'

"Well don't embarrass her. She likes this kid okay."  
"Rachel, they're not… dating… are they?"  
"No Finn, they are ten year olds for goodness sake, and she doesn't even know if he likes her back yet."  
"I'm sure he does, I probably would have liked you, when we were ten if we had known each other back then."

"Honey, sometimes it's like you haven't changed a bit since high school."

Stella wakes up a bit earlier than usually the next morning because she couldn't sleep. So she decides to go down and sit with her father before he leaves for work  
"Hey Sweetie, you're up awfully early and you look really nice, any _special _reason." Finn teases

"No Dad…. Oh god, Mom told you didn't she?" Stella replies her mouth open as she is very embarrassed

"Yeah, she told me, but don't worry, I won't embarrass you, I promise."

"Really? You aren't going to? I thought for sure that you would."  
"No, I'm really not going to, I promise. Believe it or not, when I was your age, I had a crush on this girl who was like two years older than me, and everyone would not stop teasing me about, and I hated every second of it, so I'm not going to do that to you."  
"Thanks Dad, I love you, have a good day at work."  
"Love you too, and I will, you have a good day at school, I'll see you later."  
Stella straightens out her dress before going to school, it's green with little navy blue stars all over it. She also wears her navy blue cardigan over it.

On the way to school Stella talks with her mother.

"So you told Dad?" she asks

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry." Rachel says  
"No Mom, it's ok, he and I actually talked about it this morning."  
"Oh, you did, did you? How did it go?"  
"It went well, much better than I thought that it would go."  
"That's good, nice choice on the dress by the way, it looks really pretty on you. Carter is going to be totally speechless when he sees you."

"Mom! We are hardly even friends, I just like him."  
"I know, but that doesn't mean he won't think you look pretty, you are beautiful, and people are going to notice that sometimes, whether you like it or not."  
"Thanks Mom, I love you."  
"Love you too Sweetie."  
"Hey Stella, you look nice today, your dress is cool." Carter says smiling, and looking a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks my Uncle Kurt designed it for me, he is a fashion designer at Vogue." Stella says trying not to blush

"So your mom is on Broadway and your uncle works for vogue, your family seems pretty cool."  
"Yeah, and my dad has coached our high school's show choir to being National Champions for nine years in a row, they're hoping for ten this year. My family's awesome."  
"So are you."  
Stella's grinning from ear to ear when her mother picks her up from school."  
"Someone's happy, did things go well at school today?" Rachel asks her daughter, having a feeling she knew what was up

"Yeah Carter and I talked today, like actual conversation, and he also said I looked nice." Stella says smiling enthusiastically

"See, I told you he would complement you on the way you looked today."  
"You did."

"So your father might be interested in knowing more about your crush now that you've told him about it. Are you going to tell him anything about it?"  
"Only if he decides to ask me, but I really don't think he will."

"Oh really? Why do you think that?"  
"Because he told me he doesn't want to embarrass me."

"Your father, sometimes it's like he hasn't changed a bit since our high school days."  
"They sound awfully romantic I bet they were, you and must have been the cutest couple in your entire class back in high school."  
"Oh they were, they were very, very romantic.

"I adore romance."  
"I know you do, and you are going to have one of your very own someday."  
"You really think so Mom?"  
"I know so."  
Stella is smiling the whole rest of the evening.

"What's all that grinning for?" Finn asks her

"Nothing Daddy." Stella says blushing

"Oh, I know what this is about, it's about what we talked about this morning, isn't it?"  
"Yeah Daddy, it is."  
"You only have to tell me if you want to."  
"All you need to know is he is very nice to me and I like him."  
"Okay then Sweetie, I believe you."  
"Thank you Daddy, you know, for not embarrassing me for all of this and everything. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Princess, just don't grow up to fat because you are still my little girl okay?"

"I know I am, I love you ."  
"Love you too."

**Review please :)**


	14. Disney World

**This is a cute chapter! Hope all of you enjoy reading it! **Stella can't wait for the family trip to Walt Disney World. It is her favorite time of year. Everything is all so exciting and fun. They're going for a whole week and there is going to be so many neat things to do. Sure, there were a ton of cool things to do in New York, especially in the summer, but it was a good and amazing feeling to explore somewhere you hardly know. Stella and Finn always sit by each other on all of the rides that they go on. Stella always laughs at the faces that her dad makes while riding the rollercoasters .

"Hey Dad, what time are we leaving for the airport tomorrow?" Stella asks Finn.

"Nine, our flight leaves at noon." Finn answers.

"When are we actually going to do stuff when we get there?"  
"Probably that night, it depends on how tired we all are after our flight."

"I won't be tired at all."

"Well we'll see about that."  
"Okay, I bet I will be right."  
The next morning Stella is wide awake ready to leave for the airport. Her brother on the other hand is very, very, tired and a very fussy kid.

"Mommy, I'm tired do we have to go _right _now?" The seven- year-old whines

"Chris, you can sleep in the car and will you please quit being so fussy?" Rachel says to her very tired son

"Alright the stuff is in the car let's go guys." Finn says

Stella falls asleep on the plane ride despite the fact she was not nearly as tired as her little brother. She sleeps until the plane is about to land.

"Stella, wake up, the plane is about to land." Finn says trying to wake up his very asleep daughter.

"Oh, did I sleep this whole entire time?" Stella says rubbing her eyes

"Yeah, you did, I told you were tired."

"I guess I was just a little too excited this morning."  
When they get to the hotel everyone sleeps for about a half an hour and then they decide to head out to Magic Kingdom.

"I'm so excited." Stella squeals

"Okay so where do you two want to go first?" Finn asks

"I don't know." Chris answers.

"Alright then I guess we will let your sister pick."  
"Can we go on Space Mountain. I love that one." Stella says

"Ok then Space Mountain it is."

Finn gets on next to Stella and Rachel sits next to Christopher, he is a mommy's boy of course.  
everyone's faces are absolutely priceless and it's clear that this was a great way to start off an awesome vacation.

"That was so much fun!" Stella says, a huge smile on her face.  
"I agree!" Chris chimes in

"Okay, what do you say we go on a few more rides and then go watch the firework show and the parade?" Finn suggests.  
"I think your father has an excellent idea, what about you two, would you like to do that?" Rachel asks the kids

"Yeah, sounds good." Stella says.  
"I'm in." Chris agrees

"Ok sounds like a plan."

They decide on riding It's a Small World and the buzz light year ride, then it's time for the parade which seems to be pretty exciting. The Mickey Mouse float is huge and is the first thing that catches her eye.

"That float is huge. How many people can fit on that thing?" Stella asks, obviously very intrigued

"I don't have the slightest clue, but I'm sure it can hold a whole lot of people because you are right, it's huge." Rachel says

Then the fireworks begin shortly after the parade. The colors are all very pretty and bright.

"These fireworks are huge!" Stella says in amazement

"I know and they are very pretty. These fireworks are quite the big deal this place is very famous for them." Finn tells her

After the fireworks are over, it's getting late so everyone goes back to the hotel to go to bed after the very long day that they've all had.

"I say we've had a pretty successful first day, wouldn't you?" Rachel says with a smile

"I couldn't agree more Disney World day one equals a success." Finn replies, smiling back at Rachel

Stella wakes up quite early the next morning but no one else is awake so she turns on the TV, making sure it's quiet so she doesn't awake her little brother who is sleeping very soundly right next to her, his skinny arm almost touching her knee.

She sees her father looking over at her and smiles.

"Morning Sweetheart, how long have you been up?" Finn asks Stella

"Nott long maybe twenty minutes or so, I'm trying not to wake bubby up."

"We should probably get going soon anyway."  
"Okay."

Today they are going to Animal Kingdom. The kids love animals so they figure it will be a fun day.

"Dad look at the elephant! It is so big!" Stella exclaims

"All elephants are big Honey." Finn teases

"But I think that one is extra big."  
"You're right I guess it is."  
"Let's go ride the splash ride Daddy!" Christopher says

"Okay, but the line is really long."  
"I know, I don't care."

"Stop the attitude Buddy."  
"Fine."  
The splash ride is really fun and the whole family enjoys it.

"Stella, do you want to go souvenir shopping with me." Rachel asks Stella

"Sure Mom." Stella replies, getting up to join her mother.

Stella flips through a stack of t-shirts, picking out a purple one with several different Disney characters on it.

"What do you think of this one?" Stella asks her mom.

"I like it, Honey." Rachel replies

"Mommy, I love this place."  
"It's a great place isn't it. When I was your age I used to think the same thing about New York City."

"And that's why you and Daddy moved there and that's why we live there."  
"Yeah, the first couple of years we loved the place so much, we always went out to go exploring."  
"I best you went out on a lot of fancy dinner dates. New York is full of fancy restaurants."  
"Oh, we did it was fantastic, I'd always wear a dress, your father wore a suit, and he would always have the best surprises for me."  
"You and Daddy had like this fairytale romance when you were younger, it's like you were a Disney princess."

They head over to Magic Kigdom and Rachel texts Finn and tells him to make sure that he and Chris meet them for lunch in two hours  
"Yeah, I guess I was. Speaking of princesses, would you like to go see the castle."  
"I would love too."  
"Good it will be fun."  
"Let's go."  
"I would invite your dad and brother but I really don't think they would have any interest in coming with us at all."

"I know right, they're such manly men."  
"No appreciation for fairy tales at all. It's really sad."  
"Sad indeed."

Stella and Rachel walk to the castle. They take just a few minutes to stare at it in awe. It's big and beautiful and magnificent just like a fairytale princess's castle should be."  
"Mom it's so beautiful" Stella says.

"I know, it has always been my favorite thing here, ever since I was a little girl." Rachel replies

"I really like the color of the brick that they used to build the castle it's looks really good with the blue too."

"Would you like to go inside Sweetie."  
"Yes, I would love too."  
"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go inside and have a look"  
"This is so exciting, I can't wait."  
"You are going to love it, I promise."

Once inside the castle the smile on Stella's face gets even bigger and it warms Rachel's heart.

"Mom! You were right the inside is really cool." Stella says excitedly

"I knew you would love it baby. Thank you for coming with me Stella I really enjoyed spending all of this mother-daughter time with you, it was fun."  
"Thanks for the idea Mom it was so much fun."  
"I'm glad you had a good time, now let's go find Daddy and Chris and get something too eat, I'm sure everyone is really hungry."  
"Yes please! I'm starving!"  
Soon enough Stella and Rachel find Finn and Chris and head over to get something to eat.  
"So did you two have a good time doing girl stuff while I was hanging out with Chris?" Finn asks his wife and daughter.  
"Yeah Daddy, it was awesome. Mom and I went souvenir shopping and then we went and saw the princess castle, it's really cool." Stella says smiling.

"Well good, I'm glad you two had a nice time."  
"What about you guys? Did you and Bubby have a good time?"  
"Yeah we did, we had a really good time, you two really missed out on a lot of fun."  
"I doubt it, I bet the princess castle was a lot cooler than what you two did."  
"Stella you are such a little girly girl. you know that?"  
"I know Daddy, you tell me that all the time, and I really like being girly."  
While eating lunch Finn turns to Rachel and says," Best idea ever?"  
"Yes Finn, best idea ever." Rachel agrees.

**Review please! :)**


	15. Cell Phone

Stella is twelve years old and in her first year of middle school. She loves the sixth grade she has made a ton of new friends and all her classes have proven to be very enjoyable. Her favorite class is choir of course but English also a very good class too because the teacher is really cool and her class is always a whole lot of fun. Lunch is much better than it was in elementary school, you can sit wherever you want and you don't have to sit with your own class. Everything about middle school is great so far. Except for one thing, all of Stella's friends have cell phones and she doesn't.  
"Mom? Dad? Can I please have a cell phone?" Stella asks her parents one day at dinner during the third week of school.

"Princess, we already talked about this you are not going to get a cell phone until at least Christmas." Finn tells her

"But Daddy! That is so not fair, all of my friends already have cell phones. I'm the only one who doesn't!" Stella whines

"No buts your mother and I have already made our decision on this."  
"Ugh you two are so unfair!" With that Stella storms out of the kitchen and into her room.

"Knock, knock." Chris calls standing behind Stella's door  
"What do you want Chris?! Go away!" Stella says angrily

"No, I'm coming in and I am going to talk to you. You need a serious bro-vention."  
"Ugh! Did Mom and Dad tell you to come in here and talk to me?"  
"No, they didn't I swear. This is me, all on my own.

"Aright, I guess you can come in then."  
"Look Sis, Mom and Dad are just trying to be good parents. They care about you."  
"I know, but all of my friends have cell phones. It isn't fair at all. I'm the only one who doesn't have one."  
"Sis, I bet if you just drop the subject Mom and Dad may cave in and get you a cell phone."  
"Thanks Bubby, you are the best"  
"It's no problem Stella, I love you."  
"Love you too."  
That night Finn and Rachel are still very bothered by the way Stella had acted at dinner.

"Finn, she was obviously very upset, maybe we should just give in and get her a cell phone." Rachel suggests.

"No Rachel, we can't get her a cell phone yet. She's still a little too young to have one." Finn objects

"But Finn, our daughter is a very responsible young lady, you know that."

"Of course, I know that Rachel, I just don't think that Stella is ready to have that kind of belonging to be responsible for."  
"It's just a phone, she won't lose it or anything, trust me, I know our daughter."  
"But Rachel, kids do bully through text messaging you know."  
"Oh I know what this is really about, you don't want Stella to grow up yet and you think this will make her grow up faster."  
"Yeah, I'm just not ready for her to grow up."  
"Finn, you're going to have to let her grow up at some point. She isn't a little baby anymore."

"I know, it is a silly thing, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Finn, I know how you feel."  
"I can't believe she's already twelve."  
"I know."

Stella meets her friends at their lockers the next day.

"So your parents still won't let you have a cell phone?" Stella's friend Haley asks

"No, but I'm just going to let it be so that they might give in eventually." Stella replies  
"Sounds like a good plan to have, it always works on my parents."  
"Yeah, let's just get to class."  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late."  
"Yeah, the teacher is a bit mean."  
"Tell me about it."  
Stella enjoys the rest of the day at school, and she starts to think that maybe not having a cell phone really isn't all that bad.  
"I've been thinking, and maybe we should get Stella a cell phone." Finn says the next night when he and Rachel are laying in bed.  
"Oh really, what made you change your mind, Mr. over-protective parent?" Rachel teases.  
"Haha very funny, Rach, but anyway, you're right. She is a very responsible kid, and you know that I hate to disappoint her."  
"Oh, well, that is a very big understatement."

"I know it is."

"You are a very good Dad, you know."  
"I like to think I am."

"Well, you are." Rachel says kissing Finn's cheek

"Thank you Honey, you are a really good mom. One of the best, and I'm only saying one of the best because I want to include my mom too."  
"Oh how I love you."  
"I love you too, Finn."

Stella has always been the kind of girl to get what she wants, ever since she was a little girl. so it is no surprise that her parents decide to give in and get her a cell phone. But here's the thing, they have to surprise her, and that isn't going to be an easy task

"Hey Stella can you watch your brother until dinner, your mom and I have some car stuff to take care of." Finn asks as part of the surprise plan."  
"Yeah Dad, we'll be fine, don't worry about us." Stella replies  
"Alright, we'll see you two later, be good."  
"We always are."

"So, I wonder what Mom and Dad are _really_ up too, this idea seems a bit fishy to me." Chris tells Stella

"Probably going out, you know our parents, the love birds."  
"You're probably right...or…"  
"Or what?!"  
"They could be getting you a phone."  
"I doubt it, they were mad."  
"We'll see."

"You really think they're getting me a phone?"  
"Mom and Dad always give into us, you know that."  
"You're right."  
Meanwhile, at the Verison store, Finn and Rachel are trying to decide what kind of cell phone to get for Stella.

"I don't think we should get her an iPhone, but do you think?" Finn asks Rachel

"Yeah, I agree, let's just make sure we get her one with a good keyboard, we know that she will be texting constantly." Rachel says."  
"Oh I know, preteens and their texting."  
"And high school kids. Remember how bad the two of us were when it came to the obsessive texting?"  
"Oh yeah, we texted each other constantly."

"So, should we get her a case, we know she'll drop it constantly. She takes after you with the extreme clumsiness."  
"Rachel! That's so not funny! But yeah, I agree, we should get her a phone case."  
"Aww, my husband, still just as sensitive as he was in in high school." Rachel teases

"Two can play at this game Honey."  
"Oh really now."  
"Three words. Crazy. Cat. Calendars."  
"Okay, you win."  
"I always win."  
"Let's pick out a phone case for this phone and get going, the kids will be waiting on us for dinner."  
"I found the perfect phone case for Stella." Rachel says.

"Oh, of course, it's pink and it has stars on it." Finn says with a smile.

At dinner that evening, Stella and Chris are still very suspicious on what their parents were doing and what they were doing before dinner. Their strong suspicion is about to be confirmed when Finn and Rachel call Stella into the living room after dinner.

"Stella, your mom and I have a surprise for you." Finn says.

"Oooh a surprise I wonder what it could be." Stella says

"You'll have to see for yourself."  
Stella reaches into the bag and smiles, obviously very excited about her new cell phone.

"Oh my god! You and Mom actually got me a phone!" She squeals."

"We hope it's not too plain for you."  
"No, it's not its perfect! I love it! Thank you! Thank You!" Stella says pulling her parents into a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Bubby you were right! Mom and Dad got me a phone!" Stella immediately tells her brother.

"See, I told you they would." Chris says smiling

"You are the best little brother ever!"  
"I try to be."  
Later that night Stella is obsessively texting.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be too long before she started obsessively texting" Rachel says

"I's a good thing we went with unlimited texting." Finn says laughing

"And programming our own numbers as her first two speed dials."  
"That was a very good idea Rachel."  
"I got it from my dads. They did that to my phone when I was in school."  
"Oh, then what number was I?"  
"Four because one is always voicemail and my dads were two and three."  
"It's nice to be reminded of how much you loved me back in high school."  
"You mean how much I _still_ love you? My phone is still set like that too this day, and I will never, ever stop loving you as long as I live."  
"You were right about the cell phone. I thing she was ready for it."  
"Aren't I always the one who is right."  
"That you are, my love."  
**Review please! :)**


	16. Daddy Knows Best

**100% Finn and Stella this chapter, kind of appropriate for this weekend since tomorrow is Father's day and all. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so many cute father and daughter moments.** **Any way, enough talking hope you enjoy this super fluffy chapter! :)**

Stella is thirteen and every bit of a classic teenage girl. She spends so much time on her hair and makeup, even though Finn is not too fond of the fact that his daughter is wearing makeup. He really doesn't think she needs it, Stella is gorgeous, the natural kind of gorgeous, just like her mom. Even though it's just a little bit of makeup, Finn can't help but think that Stella is wearing it because of body image and self-esteem issues. She does take after him in that department. Now that she is on the same school schedule as Finn is he drives her to school every day.

"Hey Stella, you almost ready?" Finn calls from outside Stella's bathroom.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be out in just a minute." Stella answers.

Stella comes out of the bathroom in her white dress that is covered in small, blue anchors, her hair is curled and in a fancy side bun, and her eyes have just a touch of makeup done, just eyeliner and mascara.

"You look nice today. Is there anything special going on at school today?"  
"No Daddy, just decided to dress up."  
"Are you sure? Do you have a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

"Well um yeah, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me that Sweetheart, I told you that I would need to know if you had one."

"I don't know Daddy, I was just embarrassed and nervous, I'm sorry if your mad at me." Stella says quickly.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, not at all, I just wish you would have told me."

"Well I'm really sorry. I love you."

"Stella, it's okay. Just know that if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass."  
"Okay."  
the drive to the middle school is really quiet until Finn finally speaks up.

"You know, you really don't need that makeup, you look just as pretty without it." He tells Stella

"No I'm not Daddy, I'm not a little baby anymore ,and I'm ugly without it." Stella replies crying

"Oh Honey, you are beautiful and I think that you don't have to have the makeup to be pretty, because you already are, you've got your pretty eyes and your beautiful smile. You don't need anything else."

"Daddy, you don't understand!"  
"I don't understand what, Sweetie?"  
"What it's like to be insecure."  
"I do, I was very insecure when I was your age."  
"It's not fair! I just want to feel good about myself."  
"Shh Stella, it's okay, you get there it takes time, it's okay, you will be fine."

"Do I have to go to school?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but you do."  
"Can you stop and get me a water? I don't feel good from crying so much."

"Of course, just try to calm down, okay."  
"Okay."  
Stella sips at her water, she feels better physically, but emotionally she still feels the same. She doesn't want to leave her dad, he always makes her feel better.

"You will be just fine Sweetheart, I promise. I love you." Finn tells her

"Love you too Daddy."

Stella sits on the huge welcome bench at the front of the school her cousin Elizabeth comes over to sit next to her.

"Hey, rough morning?" Elizabeth asks

"Yeah, how did you know?" Stella replies

"You look upset, and your dad texted me."

"Why would he do that?"  
"Oh I don't know, because he's your father and he cares so much about you and he's been worrying about you, so he wants to make sure there's someone to make you feel better when he can't be there to do so."

"I love my Dad, I really do, but sometimes I feel like he still sees me as this little girl that I once was."  
"I understand."

Stella is stopped at her locker by her boyfriend Daniel.

"Hey, can we talk?" Daniel asks

"Sure." Stella answers worried.

"We need to break things off."  
"Why?" Stella asks, her voice shaking from shock, and tears forming in her eyes

"We just do." Daniel answers, and that breaks Stella's heart even more. She runs to the bath room and splashes her face, it doesn't help.

"You okay?"

"No, I just got dumped for no apparent reason." Stella says before she even notices who asked her, thank God it was Elizabeth.

Finally the end of the school day arrives and Stella waits for her dad, after what feels like ages, Finn finally shows up. He has no idea what has gone at school today.

"How was school today, you feeling any better?" he starts to say something else but he's cut off by his daughter's sobs.

"Stella, what's the matter, what happened at school today?" He asks.

"My b-b-boyfriend d-d-dumped me. a-and he didn't even tell me w-w-why." Stella says in between sobs

"Oh." Finn stays silent for a minute trying to figure out what he should say to his very heartbroken daughter."  
"Shh, it's going to okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry your so hurt, no one will ever hurt you like this again if i'm involved, I won't let anyone hurt my little girl."

"It's not fair Daddy, I liked him, I liked him a lot."  
"I know, and you'll find someone else, I promise."

"How do you know that? Mom is the only person you've ever dated.

"No, actually, she wasn't."

"Really? Who else did you date?"

"Your Aunt Quinn."

"You _dated _my Aunt Quinn?"

"Yeah, it was awful and awkward. She was always bossing me around."

"Imagine that."  
"I went back and forth between her and your mother, I was an idiot."

"Not too big of an idiot, my mother does not date idiots."  
"You are _so_ her daughter, you know that?"  
"I've been told that a few times."  
"You want me to take you out for ice cream?"

"I would love that. That would be the best mood fixer ever."  
"Okay then, it's settled, we are going out for ice cream."  
"You are the world's best dad."

"I try to be."

Finn and Stella get their ice cream and just sit in the car and talk. Finn is glad that Stella has a smile on her face even though he knows she is still heartbroken inside. All he's ever wanted for her is to find someone who makes her just as happy as Rachel makes him. Even though he's never liked the fact that Stella will grow up one day, he wants her to know what true love is like.

"Dad? " Stella says setting her ice cream spoon down

"Yes Princess?" Finn replies

"Do you think one day someone will love me as much as you and Mom love each other?"  
Finn gives Stella a half smile. "Yeah Sweetheart, I do, that's what I want for you. I want you to be happy, I want you to know how much you are loved, and I want someone to love you as much as your mother and I love you."  
"I don't think anyone else will ever love me that much."  
"Neither did I when I was your age and all the way up until the day I fell in love with your mother, but trust me, when it happens you'll know.

"I get the feeling that you are about to tell me some big romantic story about you and mom and how much you love her."  
"Your feeling stands correct."  
"Oh yay."  
"When I met your mother, I was in glee club and I wasn't even sure if I liked it, but then I heard her sing and it was like the whole world stopped. At first I was in denial that I loved her, but of course, your mom being as honest and blunt as she is, brought me to my senses. I never thought I could love anyone else as much as I love your mother, but then we got married and she got pregnant with you and that all changed. I loved you that much the moment I knew about you, and then when you were born, I fell even more in love with you."  
"Mom said you cried the day I was born, is that true?"

"I did, you were so beautiful, you still are of course, I just didn't know how quickly you could fall in love with someone, especially a little tiny baby, I was just so happy, the first thing I was how much you looked like your mother but then, you opened your eyes and I saw that they were just like mine, and it made me realize you were really my daughter and my emotions flooded."  
"Did Mom cry?"

"Yeah, she cried the second you were born."  
"You guys are right, I am loved, so much."  
"That was the point of all this, to help you understand that no matter what happens between whatever boy or a best friend, you will always be loved, by us, by your family.

"I love you Daddy, I love you so much, thank you for everything. You are the best, I'm so lucky to have you."  
Finn smiles, it warms his heart to hear Stella call him Daddy, it reminds him that no matter how old Stella gets she will always be his little girl.

"I love you too, Princess, so much, and you're welcome, I just want you to remember how loved and beautiful you are."  
"Daddy, you always know what to say, I don't how that is even possible but you do, and I'm so glad that you're like that."  
"Well Honey you know what I have always told you, Daddy knows best." Finn says hugging Stella

**Review Please! :)**


	17. Decision

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for all of the great support you have all given to this story, and again, enjoy! :)**

Something about playing softball and being involved in the arts just really doesn't click with most of Stella's friends. They think she should have to choose between one or the other. She's so confused and has no idea what she is supposed to do about it. Stella loves performing and softball it doesn't seem right to choose just one of them. Her dad was an athlete and a performer when he was in school and after a while his friends did not have a problem with it at all. Sometimes Stella just wishes that her friends would be like that.

One Saturday her Dad notices that she's not ready for her softball uniform yet and they are going to leave in ten minutes.

"Hey, why aren't you in your uniform yet? We need to leave soon." Finn says

"I'm quitting." Stella replies

"Why? You love softball!"  
"I do it's just, my teammates don't approve of my involvement in the arts so I'm quitting."  
"Then screw them."

Stella laughs. "What?"

"If they won't support you doing two things you love, then they are not very good friends."  
"Thanks Dad, I better go get ready for my game."  
"Then I take it you aren't quitting?"  
"No I'm not. You're right, I love it much to quit."  
"Alright, than you best be getting ready to kick some major softball ass."

"Daddy!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be encouraging."  
Stella is most definitely the best hitter on her whole softball team, she may be only 4'10 but she is always the one to hit the best and bring in a lot of runs. She hates the way her teammates look at her when she says she has ballet lessons, or jazz dance classes, or singing lessons. It is not fair that they don't like the idea of her doing something other than softball. Her dance friends are totally understanding and supportive of her playing softball. Stella really doesn't understand why her softball teammates can't act like that  
"So are you going to quit dance? Stella's teammate Gabby asks her after their softball game.

"No! Why would I do that? And more importantly why would you want me too." Stella replies, trying her best not to get angry at her friend

"Because you are our best hitter and we need you one hundred percent committed to the team to help us win, and you can't do that if you don't quit your _stupid _dance lessons."  
"First of all, my dance lessons are nowhere near stupid, second of all, I wouldn't ever quit playing softball for my dance lessons, and third of all, it is very selfish of you and the team to want me to give up something I love just so we can win more games." Stella says, obviously very hurt and trying her best not to cry.

When she finds her dad she just immediately breaks down an d cries."  
"Stella, what happened? Why are you crying?" Finn asks her

"Because my softball teammates are stupid and selfish and they want me to quit taking my dance lessons so I can be totally committed to the team so they can win more games." Stella says, angry and hurt tears running down her face

"Sweetie, you can do whatever you want to do, you know that, it's not up to your team it's all up to you, and if the girls don't quit saying this stuff to you I am going to discuss this with your coach and have her talk to your teammates about this."  
"Dad, no!"  
"Stella, it's what is best for you, and I am most certainly not going to let these girls pressure you like this. These girls are your teammates. They are supposed to support you."

"But they are going to hate me and be mad at me and pick on me."  
"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, just please, if it gets worse, let me take care of it, you are my daughter, and I care about you."  
"Okay Daddy, I trust you."  
"Good, I love you."  
"I love you too, so, so, so much."  
Stella sits in her room that evening, surprised when her mother comes in.

"Hey Sweetheart, I thought you might want to talk about what's been going on. You probably need advice from your mom on this one." Rachel says.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Stella says, a small smile on her face.

"Don't listen to other people, listen to your heart."  
"I will, I promise."

Stella has her jazz class at the dance studio at six. She likes jazz it's more diverse in moves and the music they dance to is much faster than in ballet. Stella is always center in the dances since she is the best dancer in her whole class.

"Stella, your pirouettes are very nice."

"Thanks Miss Allison."

Stella's best friend from dance, Ellie tells her she did a good job and it makes Stella smile.  
"Thanks, I've been kind of conflicted about dance lately." Stella says

"Why?" Ellie asks

"Because the girls on my softball want me to quit dance so I don't miss any games so they always have my good hitting to help them win."

"That is so unfair of them. They need to understand that you don't favor one of the sports over the other and that you have a very strong passion for both of them.

"I know right, I could never quit doing dance or softball. Especially since I broke my record in run-scoring hits per game and my turns have improved so much since last year.

"I am so stinking jealous of how good you are at doing pirouettes and leaps you really need to teach me a few of your tricks."  
"It's easy just don't over think it when you do them."  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
"I that you have gotten a lot better this year too."  
Stella leaves the dance studio and her dad is already waiting on her.

"Hey, how was dance class?" Finn asks Stella.

"Fine, I did good and the dance is really coming along good, the competitive jazz team is so going to kill it at our national competition."  
"Well, you sound confident."

"What can I say, my pirouettes are my dance team's secret weapon."  
"You are really good at those, thank goodness you got your dancing skills from your mom and not from me.  
"Oh, come on Dad, you really are not that bad of a dancer."  
"Oh, I'm pretty bad."

"You seem to be ok at slow dances and stuff."  
"Well yeah, of course I'm good at that kinds I either have you or your mother to help me not look so dumb out there."  
"I think you are pretty good, Daddy."  
"Well, I'm glad at least someone thinks so."  
"Don't be silly, Mom thinks you are pretty good at dancing."  
"That's only because I am much better at it now than when I was in high school."

"No, we mean it, I promise. We don't lie to you, ever."  
"That's true."  
"I think I've made a final decision on softball and dance, I am pretty sure I'm going to do both."  
"I'm not surprised, seeing as you love doing both so much."  
"I'm just worried about telling my softball team."  
"Don't be."  
"I'm glad I am making the decision that I am."  
"I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks Daddy."

That night Finn and Rachel are discussing how proud they are of Stella for making the right choice."  
"I'm glad she is choosing to do both, I was afraid she would be giving into all of this crazy peer pressure." Rachel says.

"Yeah I am too, I hated seeing her so torn." Finn replies  
"Those girls were being completely ridiculous, I don't even think that Quinn was ever that bad back when she was practically forcing you to quit glee club because she didn't like me."  
"Tell me about it, she was crazy."  
the next day at her softball practice Stella decides to tell her softball team that she is still going to play but also be involved in her singing and dancing lessons because she loves all her activities way to much to give some up.

"Girls, I love playing ball and I love this team so much, but I really don't like the idea of giving up my other passions just because I am a pretty good ball players, so, I am going to keep dancing and also play ball with you awesome teammates so we can win as many games as possible and maybe even play in a nation-wide tournament."  
"We are all very, very sorry for being selfish and being so concerned about winning all of our games, that isn't what the game is about we promise we will support whatever you want to do." The team captain says. Stella smiles, she knows that in the end, if you have real friends they will support you no matter what.

**Review please! :]**


	18. Freshman

**Thank you all so much for staying with this story. I know it may not be as interesting to some of you because Stella is a teenager now, but I'll do my best to come up with good prompts to keep you all interested. I appreciate your interests in my writing, it means so much to me, I hope you all enjoy.**

Stella's freshman year seems to be going quite well, she's in glee club, dance line, madrigals, softball and choir, so needless to say, she keeps very busy. Oddly enough, Stella isn't up extremely late doing homework because she only has one double practice day, on Wednesday she has madrigals and glee. Stella especially likes the fact that her dad is her glee club coach, she likes that she can make suggestions on music and her dad usually looks into them, she also likes that he does not favorite her all. She doesn't really want anyone to judge her and think that she is the teacher pet just because her dad is the glee club coach.

"Hey Dad, have decided our songs for sectionals yet?" Stella asks Finn at dinner.

"No, but you do know you are going to have to audition for the solo just like every other student is, right?" Finn replies with a smile

"Of course I do Dad, I wasn't going to let you favor me, I hate when teachers do that, besides, I'm only a freshman, I wasn't expecting to get the solo anyway."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, I mean, you_ did_ get into madrigals as a freshman and that rarely happens."

"I did, you're right but I don't really expect to get anything, I never do."  
"I do, and that's probably, the _one _way you aren't like your mother when it comes to show business."  
"Yeah, I know." Stella says laughing

Stella sits in her first period Algebra I class the next day doodling on her notes, she already understands how to do the lesson, so she just sits there bored as can be waiting for her teacher to say what the homework assignment is. She just wants to go to choir, the one class she has that isn't so easy that it's boring. Finally the bell for choir class rings, she doesn't find it very hard to enjoy that class she has Mrs. Danley for choir, she teaches the freshman and sophomore choir and music appreciation classes and Finn teaches the junior and senior ones. It was really awkward on the first day because everyone kept saying 'oh you're Mr. Hudson's daughter'.

"Stella, quit overpowering the others." Mrs. Danley says

"Sorry, sorry, it's kind of in my blood." Stella replies quickly, her face turning red.

She goes back to working on the piece that they all have been practicing, trying to soften her high notes a little bit so that she will not overpower the other students.

At lunch the topic of the solo for glee club regionals comes up.

"So Stella, are you going to audition for the solo?" Elizabeth asks

"I think so, I'm not going to decide for sure until I know what the song is." Stella tells her cousin.

"You mean, Uncle Finn hasn't told you yet?"  
"No Dad has not told me, I asked him last night and he said he hasn't picked the songs yet."

"Well I'm sure you have a very good chance of getting the solo, no matter what song it is."  
"I'm not sure, I mean you know my dad as well as I do, he's not just going to give me the solo just because I am his daughter."

"Yeah I know but you are still totally going to get it, you're amazing."

"Thank you, you should try out."  
"I get too nervous."  
"Don't think of it like an audition, think of it like it is one of our family singing hours or something like that, you will be fine."

When Finn and Stella drive home from school the topic of the sectionals solo comes up again.

"So I finally picked out a song for the solo and I think you are really going to like it." Finn tells Stella.

"What is it?!" Stella asks eagerly

"_I'm not that Girl _from _Wicked."_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I can't believe we are doing a _Wicked _song at sectionals."  
"Our whole set list is songs from it, and don't thank me, it was your mother's idea. Don't forget that you also have to try out first."  
"This is the _best _set list ever."  
"I thought you would like it."

"We are so going to win sectionals."  
"I like your positive attitude, Stell Bell."  
"I love high school so much."  
"It's a whole new word in high school, I told you it would be."  
"My classes are boring though."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are way too easy."

"Of course you think they are too easy, you are a very smart kid."  
"But French is weird."

"Then you should have listened to me and went with Spanish."  
"Mom says if I want to be in _Les Mis _one day I have to be able to say the basic French words right."  
"I can't believe she said that, she can be really silly sometimes."  
"I know but that's why we love her."  
"Exactly."  
"So, I heard you told our daughter to take French to help increase her chances of being Les Mis one day typical Rachel, typical." Finn teases Rachel after dinner.  
"I can't believe that she told you I said that! That's so embarrassing!" Rachel says blushing

"Think what you want to think Honey, but I think it's adorable, and very, very Rachel."  
"I was being honest, if you do not pronounce the French right, they don't cast you. I should know, I played Eponine, and I got a Tony for Best Leading Actress in it, remember?"  
"Of course I remember that Rachel, you did amazing in that role."  
"I miss those days, Stella was so little then, she's almost all grown up now."

"I know, it's crazy."

"I'm so proud of her."  
"I know, my colleague, Mrs. Danley, Stella's choir teacher, says that Stella is  
her best freshman student."  
"I'm really not surprised, our daughter is quite the talented singer."  
"I am still going to make her try out and everything but I am pretty sure she will get the solo for sectionals."  
"She has a very good chance, did you take my song suggestion."  
"I did, and the kids are going to like it."  
"See, aren't you glad you have me to give you song suggestions to use with all of students and the glee club."

"Very glad."

Stella sits in her Dad's classroom waiting for the bell to head to class to ring."  
"Hey Dad, I have madrigals today do you think you could pick me up after, Elizabeth and I aren't going afterwards like usual." Stella tells her father.

"Of course, but if you don't mind me asking, why aren't the two of you going out afterwards?" Finn replies.

"Elizabeth wants to practice for the solo audition."  
"Oh, it's nice that she's decided to audition, she's a pretty shy kid. Did you talk her into to it."  
"Did you talk her into this."  
"No, not really."  
"Oh, by the way, Mrs. Danley told me to tell you that she thinks you're a wonderful addition to Madrigals."  
"I'll be sure to thank her for saying that, bye Dad I got to get to first period, the release bell just rang, have a good day, I love you ."

"Love you too, I'll see you afterschool, have a good day and be good Stella."  
"Always am good, Daddy." Stella replies walking out of her father's class room and heading towards her Algebra I class.

"So did your parents tell you that Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, Dylan, and Kylie are moving here from New Haven?" Elizabeth asks Stella.

"No, they didn't tell me, isn't Dylan in our grade?" Stella says blushing

"Yeah, you like him don't you?"  
"No!"

"Stella Faith Hudson, you do to, you have liked Dylan Puckerman since we were in the first grade, don't you dare deny it."

"Ok, I like him, but don't tell my Dad, he told me to never date a Puckerman. "

"So you _do_ want to date him?"  
"Yeah, I mean if he asks me, I'd like that a lot."  
"It's settled, as soon as they move in I'm setting you up!"  
"Where are they going to live?"

"Oh no place special, just the house next door to yours."

"When are they moving here?"  
"In three weeks."  
After Madrigals Stella immediately talks to her father about the Puckermans' moing in.

"Daddy, how come you didn't tell me that Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn are moving to New York?" She asks.

"Didn't think about it." Finn replies

"I haven't seen Dylan since April, and you didn't think to tell me?!"

Stella blushes after she says that and Finn just smiles.

"You like him don't you?" Finn says

'Y-y-y-yeah. Daddy seriously?! Did you really just make me tell you that?!"

"Sweetie, I'm just being a curious father."  
"I know, but you don't mind do you? I mean, you aren't going to mind if I like him?"  
"Of course not Stella, you can't control who you like, besides I like Dylan, he's a nice kid, I think he would be a good guy for you."  
"But you told me to never date a Puckerman."  
"Ah, that was just to mess with your Uncle Puck. I've actually been suspecting that you to will get together."

"You and Mom aren't going to play matchmaker are you?"  
Finn laughs "No, well I won't, but your mother and Aunt Quinn might."  
"That's just perfect, Dylan probably doesn't even like me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
"Thanks for talking about with me, Dad, you are the best, I love you so much."  
"You're welcome, just do me a favor, and don't grow up so fast, okay?"  
"Okay."

**Review Please! :)**


	19. Dating a Puckerman

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've always wanted to try writing where Finn and Rachel's daughter dates Quinn and Puck's son. Lots of really cute family moments, as well as a lot of romantic Stella and Dylan romance and fluff. I really want to thank you all for all of the great support you guys are all giving to this story. Anyway, enjoy! **

As their parents figured Stella and Dylan are dating they've been dating for ten months. The young pair started dating two months after the Puckermans' moved to New York. They avoided the subject at first, but then, they finally admitted that they had feelings for each other. Of course Stella and Dylan are a pretty typical high school couple, going over to each other's houses to eat dinner with their families , having cute nicknames for each other, little dates, which were often at the park or out for dinner, they even call each other very often despite the fact that they live right next door to each other. The regular couple of sixteen year olds in love.

"Dad, can I please go over to Dylan's?" Stella asks her father.

"Are his parents going to be there?" Finn asks

"Daddy, of course they are."  
"I know, just checking. Be back eleven, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Hey Beautiful." Dylan says, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Hey Dyl Pickle." Stella teases, grabbing Dylan's hand and scooting herself closer to him.

"Ugh, Baby, please do not call me that nickname."  
"Dylan Honey, what's the matter with being called Dyl Pickle, I think it's cute." Quinn says, walking into her son's room."  
"Ugh! Mom, of course you do." Dylan says, obviously very irritated with his mom.

After Quinn leaves Stella can tell Dylan is about to say something pretty serious.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could you know…" Dylan starts."  
"No!" Stella objects strongly, even though her voice is quiet at the moment

"Stella love, don't object yet, you don't even know where I was going with this."  
"Yes I do! You want to have sex with me! That's all you've ever wanted me for, I know that." Stella says crying and storming out of her boyfriend's house.

"Stella wait!" Dylan protests, but it's too late

"Dylan Noah Puckerman! What did you just say to your girlfriend?!" Quinn yells

"I just… nothing Mom!" Dylan denies

"You asked her to have sex with you, didn't you?! Dylan, I am very disappointed in you, young man, your father and I have raised you to know better than that!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not going to cut it."

"You're home early, are you okay?" Finn asks Stella.

"No." Stella answers sobbing

"What happened?"  
"Dylan wants me to have sex with him."  
"Oh." Finn answers, a little shocked

"I'm sorry , I know this is awkward for you."  
"Sweetheart, it's perfectly fine, I will always be here for you when you need me to be."  
"I don't know what to do Daddy, I love him." Stella says crying.

"Shh, shh, it's okay I know you do, but if he pressures you into this, I'm going to castrate him."  
Stella lets out a small laugh. "Daddy, do you even know what that word means?"  
"Of course I do! It means that I am going to cut his balls off!"  
"But what should I do, I don't even have a clue what to do about this."  
"Give it time, if he really loves you, he'll come around and listen to you."  
"Thank you for the advice Dad, you are the best."  
"Anytime Sweetheart."  
a couple of hours later, Rachel goes to Stella's room to talk to her."  
"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling, your father told me what happened." Rachel says sitting down next to Stella on her bed.

"Okay, I guess, but this is awful because I love him so much, Mom! It's not even fair!"  
"I know you do, Honey, Quinn called, she says that Dylan feels really bad about what he did earlier."  
"I think he is too, Mom, but I won't believe him until he tells me that he is sorry himself."  
"Yeah, I would do the same thing, you are very mature for age."

An hour later Dylan knocks on Stella's door.

"Dylan, not now, I want to be alone for a while." Stella says.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, I don't want to pressure you into anything, whenever you are ready, I will be ready, and if you want to break up with me I totally understand, you have every right to." Dylan says sincerely.

"Dylan Noah Puckerman, I could never break up with you over this, I just don't want to do anything serious right now."  
"I can handle that." Dylan says kissing Stella softly.

"I take it the two of you are ok now?" Finn interrupts

"Daddy!" Stella says, quite embarrassed

After Finn leaves the room, am unbearable silence is created, until Dylan finally gets up the guts to break it.

"So, um, I was thinking, would you like to go to the park with me after glee club practice, and have a picnic, I think it would be fun, you know us going on innocent and cheesy high school kid type dates." Dylan says, a rare, but adorable blush on his cheeks.

"I would love too, and by the way you are _very _cute when you blush." Stella says giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, stop it, you know that I, Dylan Puckerman, will absolutely _not _be subjected to flattery."  
"But you like it, I know you do."  
"So, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

"So I see the two love birds have made up." Rachel tells Finn, with a smile."

"Yeah, well, I think it is safe to say that we both knew they wouldn't keep this up for very long." Finn replies

"Yeah, I guess we did, we are like total love psychics."  
"Nah, they just freakishly mirror the high school version of us."

"Touché."

To both Stella and Dylan the end of glee club practice cannot come fast enough, sure, they both love it but they are both way too excited about their date.

"So, you ready to go, Handsome?" Stella asks Dylan, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh absolutely, come on! Let's go be cliché."

"You look very dashing today." Stella tells Dylan

"Dashing? That's a funny word." Dylan says smiling.

"Not really, It suits you."  
"Well beautiful suits you."  
"Aww, you're sweet."  
"You're always beautiful."

"Thank you, for this, for everything."  
"You're welcome."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"I love you more."  
"Doubt it."  
"My mom was so mad at me for what I said to you yesterday."  
"Don't worry about it, we're fine now babe."

"Just, my mom, was really disappointed in me, because she raised me better than that, because she doesn't me to get too serious with you because of how much she went through when she got pregnant with Beth in high school. I fee sol stupid, I do know better." Dylan says, now crying

"Dylan, look at me, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it, and you didn't want to pressure me, it's fine, I forgive you."  
"Thanks I love you, now let's eat dessert so I can get you home before your dad thinks that I let you get abducted by aliens."  
"You brought dessert."  
"Yeah, of course I did, I asked my mom to make us chocolate chip cookies, I know they are your favorite."  
"Dylan, this is so sweet of you, your mom's chocolate chip cookies are the best things ever."  
"My mom really likes you, you know?"

"I know."  
"She thinks you are a real sweetheart."

"Well, I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, of course you are."  
"My parents like you too, but my dad doesn't like that you almost deflowered me."  
"Yeah, I know, tell him I am really sorry about that."  
"I did."  
"And, what did he say?"  
"That he accepts your apology, and he thinks you're a good young man for his only daughter."  
"Tell him thank you."  
"I will, I promise."  
"Good."

Stella gets home and she is positively full of smiles. Her date with Dylan was completely perfect and she still can't seem to get over how unbelievably sweet he is. She hopes that there are several more perfect nights like these. She really likes the innocent romantic side of Dylan.

"So did you and Dylan have a nice evening out?" Finn asks Stella curiously.

"Yeah we did, it was really nice. I'm glad I decided to go." Stella says with a grin."  
"That's good Princess, I'm glad you to had a nice time."  
"Oh, by the way, Dylan wanted me to tell you thank you for thinking so highly of him."  
"Well, you can be sure to tell Dylan that he is very welcome."

"I will."  
Finn's glad that Stella has finally found someone who makes Stella so happy, even if it is his two best friends' son. It seems like just like yesterday that she was thirteen and he held her as she cried because her very first boyfriend broke up with her.

"So, what do you think of Stella and Dylan dating each other. It's crazy it seems like just yesterday they were just babies playing in the kiddie pool together, and now they're a young couple in love." Finn tells Rachel

"I think they're an adorable young couple, they remind me of the old us." Rachel says smiling

"Yeah, they do. I never would have thought in a million years that our daughter would be dating a Puckerman."  
"You can say that again."

**Review Please! :)**


	20. The Future

**Second to last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. I love writing this story for you all. I'm going to be writing one-shots after I finish this story up. As well as some fics for The Foster's. Probably some Kid! New Directions stuff and of course lots and lots and lots of really fluffy stuff. I hope all of you lovely readers will continue to read and review all of my stories. Also, sorry for updating so much later than I usually do my power was out.**

Stella is really nervous because she has the SAT's coming up soon. She hates the idea of them, tests care her she's got pretty smart, but she has a lot of test anxiety she has been doing practice problems out of the practice book for an hour now, and her head hurts. But she knows she can't stop studying, she has to ace her SAT's if she wants to get into a good college. The math problems are really hard and that scares her. She hasn't really been having trouble with math, at least not in high school. She hates the idea of one stupid test having something to do with her future.

"Stella, you've been studying for hours you need to come and eat dinner."

"No Dad, I have to keep studying." Stella protests

"You're going to stress self out, just take a quick break."  
"No dad, you don't understand, if I don't ace these I won't get into a really good school and my entire educational future will be totally ruined."  
"You can get into college without acing your SAT's. I did, and everyone in this family that I was nowhere even close to acing my SAT'S."

"Fine but after dinner I am going right back to studying."

"That's fair."  
Stella studies until ten, until finally she gives in to her tiredness and goes to bed.

"Hey, what's up? You look… stressed… am I stressing you out?" Dylan asks taking Stella's hand on the way to pre-calculus.

"No, no, of course not, it's just the SAT's, if I don't do well I don't have a chance of getting into a good college, especially not the ones you are planning on applying to."  
"Babe calm down it's just a test, if you don't do as well as you hoped there are plenty of o other things you have that will help you get into a really good school."

"Are you saying that I am going to fail?"  
"No, I'm saying that you are really smart and isn't something you need to spend oodles of time worrying about it."

"That's true, I guess, where do you want to go college?"  
"Well my mom really wants me to go to Yale, obviously, but other than that I haven't got a clue."  
"Do you want to go to Yale?"

"I really don't know, all I know is I want to go to law school or medical school, and Yale is an Ivy League school so obviously they have top programs for both so I will probably end up going there."  
"Good I think you should go. you are positively brilliant."  
"Dear goodness, I love you."  
"Mmm, I love you too, now as much as I don't want to go, we need to get to pre-calc."  
"Don't whine, you are going to need this knowledge, Dr. Puckerman."

"I know."

Stella stares at the pre-calculus pop quiz sitting in front of her. 'Keep yourself, calm Stella, you've got this'. She thinks. Five minutes later and her genius of a boyfriend is already done with his, good lord he's lucky. She'd kill to be that good at math.

"So what did you think about that pop quiz we took?" Stella asks Dylan after class.

"I don't know about you, but I thought it was pretty easy."

"Of course you did, but I think I did well. Although, it was by no means an _easy _quiz for me"  
"Stella, we can study pre-calculus together, you know have little study dates."  
"Honey, I really don't think that's a good idea, we would so not get much studying done at all."  
"See, this is why I love you, you keep me from unleashing the side of me that's like my dad."  
"Aww baby, I like your Puckerman side, it's sexy." Stella says kissing Dylan and looking into his fierce and oddly shaded green eyes, which he so obviously got from his mother.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you today, you're so… so… not innocent."

"You know, I get that from my mother. One minute, I'm all sweet, cute, and innocent, and the next, I'm all sexy and fierce."

"So, I got you something, for stress relievers." Dylan says, pulling out a bag of Hershey's kisses

"Aww, so sweet, when did you get these."  
"After, I got excused last period for finishing my quiz early."

"Dyl Pickle, you shouldn't have."  
"Anything for my extremely stressed, yet beautiful and sweet girlfriend."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."

Stella gets home and decides to start looking into colleges, of course, NYADA is first choice, but she, unlike her family members, invests in having several back up schools, just in case. So far she's came up with three back up schools, NYU, Tisch, and most surprisingly University of Chicago. The season for applying to colleges is still a few months away, but Stella is looking into things early, because she knows herself and wants to avoid stress as much as she possibly can.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing? You look deep in thought." Finn says

"Not much, just looking into some colleges." Stella replies scribbling down information on a piece of paper

"I thought you already went with NYADA?"  
"It's called a back-up plan, Daddy."

"Okay, okay, no need for the sass."  
"Got it."  
"Oh no, no, no, Stella, you are _not _going to school out of state!"  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore, and why not? Dylan's going to Yale."

"Well I wouldn't care but Chicago's pretty far."  
"I know, but don't worry it's on the bottom of my list."  
"Right, because we all know you'll get into NYADA."

"Mom says they're very particular in admissions though."  
"You really think that will decrease your chances."  
"No, at least not according to you, mom and Dylan."  
"Dylan knows you going there?"

"He's my _boyfriend_, Daddy_ of course _he knows."

"so, what's he planning on going to school for."  
"He wants to be a doctor."  
"Damn, you two will be well off then."  
"So, you think we'll get married?"

"We've all had this long standing bet about it."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, it was his dad's idea."  
"Of course."  
The way the future seems to be creeping up so fast seems overwhelming. Suddenly Stella starts crying, her parents must hear because they walk into her room together nearly seconds later.

"Stella, why are you crying?" Rachel asks

"I just I don't want to grow up. The future it's all so scary." Stella sobs.

"Princess, look at me, you've got some time, it's all going to work out and it won't be scary, you'll see." Finn says.

"I know but everything is so perfect right now, I don't want any of it to change."  
"Life is full of changes , Sweetheart."

A few minutes later Dylan knocks on Stella's door.

"Hey it's me, your dad let me in." he says.

"Dylan please don't come in, I'm awful right now." Stella says  
"I want to help you. Come on let me in, Stell. Please?"

"Fine."  
"Hey, what's the matter, you've been crying, open up, you know you can tell me anything."  
"How'd you know to come over."  
"My mom talked to your mom. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"The future it's so terrifying. I'm afraid of graduating high school and going to college, and I-I'm afraid of losing you."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"But what if you meet this really pretty girl in medical school and forget all about me."  
"You are the prettiest girl in the world, with your fiery, yet sweet cinnamon eyes, pink cheeks, your soft and very curly brown hair, and the warmest smile anyone on this earth has ever seen, no one is prettier and sweeter and more wonderful than you are, I could never forget about you."

"I love you, I'm sorry, I'm a mess."  
"It's okay, I've seen much worse."  
"Where?"  
"My mom crying over how grown up I am, it's awful."

"Hey, she's proud of you, hell, if my kid was that good at pre-calculus I'd be proud too ."

"You're proud of me anyway."

"Of course."

"You know, if you don't want me to go to Yale I don't have to."  
"Dylan, as much as neither of us wants to be away from each other, the two us have to do what makes _ourselves _ happy. So, if you want to go to Yale, you should go because the last thing I want is for you to be miserable."  
"You do know we still have two months of junior year and most of senior year to figure all of this out, right?"

Stella smiles. "I like to be ahead of the game."

"I know."  
"So apparently our parents have this bet on when the two of us are going to get married."  
"You're joking right?"  
"No, I'm positively serious."  
"That's funny, I bet it is quite frustrating."

"Probably."  
"Come on, let's go over to my house, I already asked our parents, of course my mom couldn't say no she adores you."  
"Your mom is such a sweetheart."  
"Trust me, she wasn't when she was in high school. I've heard stories."  
"Yeah, so have I come on let's go."  
Stella smiles as she lets her hand lace in Dylan's, just like it has a million times before, she knows she has to grow up, but with this much love surrounding her, maybe the future won't be so scary after all.


	21. All Grown Up

**Well this is my last chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reads this story for the wonderful reviews and for favorites and follows. This story has been a great journey in discovering my passion for writing. If you guys have any suggestions on future prompts, feel free to PM me, I would love to hear ideas. I also plan on writing The fosters stories, because I now love that show, so if you like that show keep your eyes out for a fic from me, as well as many more glee ones. I really hope you love this last chapter.**

The day of graduation is finally here, Stella stands on the stage graciously receiving her diploma. She had worked so hard during high school and graduated from high school with honors, and managed to be the student ranked 25th for GPA. Dylan had ranked third and she was very proud of him for doing so well. Stella looks over at her parents in the audience. They're both smiling widely, and her mom is crying, obviously very proud. Her brother, the goofy clown he is, is making faces at her. After the ceremony is over Stella rushes over to find her parents.  
"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Rachel says

"Congratulations Princess, I am really, really proud of you." Finn tells her.

"Thanks guys, I have to go and find Dylan, he says he wants to talk to me about something."  
"Hey Dyl Pickle, you miss me so much you couldn't wait till celebration dinner to talk to me. I wonder what this could be?" Stella says, sneaking up behind Dylan and wrapping her arms around him

"Let's go to your locker." Dylan says  
"My locker, you asked me out there. Is this going to be romantic?"

"Maybe." Dylan smirks  
She arrives at her locker, Dylan looking at her anxiously

"Open it."  
"Okay."  
a note carefully falls out of her locker, reading _Stella Faith Hudson, I love you more than life itself so..?  
_Stella turns to look at Dylan, before she knows it he's down on one knee

"Will you marry me?" He finishes, the most heartfelt look in his eyes

"Dylan, yes, yes, of course I will marry you."  
Dylan carefully slips the ring on Stella's finger. "You like it?" He asks.

"Oh Dylan, I love it, it's beautiful."  
"Should we go see who won the bet?"  
Stella giggles. "Yeah, let's go."  
"So, it's time you all find out who won the famous bet." Dylan smirks

"You asked her?" Finn questions

"He did." Stella answers showing off the ring

"Hah! Pay up Puck! I told you it would happen before they left for college. Welcome to the family Dylan, now, I'm serious this time, hurt my little girl, and I _will _castrate you." Finn says

"My baby's getting married!" Quinn says hugging Dylan

"Come on Stella, don't be shy, you're a part of this family too now." Quinn continues beckoning Stella to join in on the hug.

Stella loves her family, they're so supportive of the love that she and can't ask for better than that.

"So, how does it feel to be my fiancée?" Dylan asks letting his thumb brush over Stella's ring finger

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." Stella replies, kissing Dylan

Dylan grins at her when the kiss is broken "Precisely."

"Hey, I have your graduation present you want it?" Stella asks

"Sure." Dylan replies  
"Alright, come on. open it! I worked really hard on it.

Dylan opens the box to find a guitar pick with their initials and anniversary carved on it.

"This is really cool, you made it?"  
"Yeah, I like crafting. My mom and I started crafting together once she wasn't in so many shows."  
"I love it, now open yours."  
"Dylan Noah Puckerman, you just spent so much money on that engagement ring and now you buy me a graduation present, you really didn't have to do all of that."  
" I didn't buy it, I made it, well I had some major help from my mom, but still, I picked out all of the pictures."  
"Oh my God! Did you make me a scrapbook of us?!"  
"I sure did."  
"Oh let me see!"  
He hands her the scrap book, and she smiles when she sees that the first thing inside is their baby pictures.  
"Aww, you were such a cute baby Dylan, you look like your mama."

"You were cuter."  
Stella flips through the rest of the kiddie pictures and on to the first ones of their high school years

"Aww look, I was helping you unpack when you moved here from New Haven." Stella says grinning

"I was so embarrassed that day because, I knew I had feelings for you, but I was too scared to tell you." Dylan says smiling, his cheeks turning red.

"And you finally did."  
"We went on our first date, and my mouth fell open at how pretty you looked, and my mom embarrassed us."

"I loved that dress I wore that night, but we couldn't even match each other, you in a gray shirt and yellow tie, and me in my favorite dress with the cherries on it."  
"I have always liked your outfits, they're like school girl meets sophisticated, they remind me of the two of us being itty bitty kids and not having a single care in the world."  
"I miss those days, it's our last full summer together, that makes me want to cry. You're going to have several more years of school than I am, and then you'll have residency and I'll have shows while all of this is going on, we'll hardly ever see each other, I don't want to leave you Dylan I love you so much." Stella says sobbing while Dylan leans over to let Stella cry on his shoulder."  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, you see that ring on your finger? It means that you and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives, we have all the time in the world, okay? We have forever."

"I am sorry that you got such a cry baby girlfriend, I just I can't help it."  
"I don't mind really. Because we all know I'll be the one crying at the wedding."  
"Don't worry, no one will cry more than my dad and your mom."

"Touché, they will be so emotional that their babies are getting married."  
"So college hoodie bonfire is the theme for my graduation party. You in?"

"Oh yeah, my mom already bought me like three different Yale ones ."  
"Oh , well aren't you just the coolest, Mr. Ivy Leaguer"  
"Yeah."  
"Soo. My precious daughter is engaged." Finn teases looking at the ring resting on his daughter's finger

"You're ok with this, right Daddy?" Stella asks

"Of course I am, as long as the two of you don't run off and elope."  
"We won't, I promise."  
"Good. I'm glad you have Dylan, you know, that's all I have ever wanted for you, to find your prince charming."  
"You won the bet. I'm not surprised."  
"Yeah, neither am I. I saw it coming.

"I sure didn't."  
"Then he did a good job because you're not supposed to."

"Dad, I love you so much. I'm really dreading leaving you and Mom and the rest of our family, I don't want to grow up."  
"You're only going to be a subway ride away, you can come back home whenever you want to. Although, I'm sure you'll be way to busy beating freshman records and all that jazz to come home to visit us."  
"Yeah, I'll come home pretty often I have never been to good at avoiding getting homesick."  
"We are going to check up on you often you should have already guessed that."  
"Yeah I know you will."  
"I can't believe you are going to college and engaged. What did I tell you, you need to quit growing up so fast."  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't make you any promises on that Dad."  
"I know. I'm really proud of you."  
"Thanks Dad, I love you so much, you are the best dad ever."  
"I love you too, so much."  
Stella's graduation bonfire is the following evening. She quickly puts on her favorite NYADA hoodie out of the several she has received as graduation presents. The one she chooses is sea foam colored with white letters and outlined in silver embroidery. She pairs it with her favorite pair of denim shorts and goes outside by the fire to wait for Dylan because she knows he will be the first one to show up, as always."  
"Hey, that color looks really good on you." Dylan tells Stella.

"You think so, I didn't know you were such an expert in the idea of fashion." Stella says laughing

"I'm not it just really brings out the color of your eyes. They look even prettier than they usually do."  
"Aww thanks, well you look really handsome in your hoodie by the way."  
"Thanks, my mom got me one in every collegiate color, she wants me to look Ivy League official."  
"Yeah our moms are both letting their alumni status make them go crazy."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Speaking of parents, are yours coming tonight."  
"Of course they are, they would not miss their future daughter-in –law's graduation party for the world they love you."  
"I love hearing the words future daughter-in law and fiancée in sentences about me. It's all so exciting and wonderful. I can't believe we are finally getting married."

"I love the idea of us, a family, me a doctor you a Broadway Star and us with the cutest kids in all of New York."

"You want kids."  
"Of course I do, I actually want to be a pediatrician."  
"Oh, I didn't know you were good with kids."  
"I am actually."  
"So how are you feeling about leaving in August?"  
"Terrified. You?"

"Same, I just I'm going to miss you."  
"Me too?"  
Finn Rachel, Quinn, and Puck are standing nearby watching Stella and Dylan. It made all four of them smile to see the love, they all can't believe how grown up their children are

"I can't believe are kids are going off to college in the fall and engaged to be married." Quinn says.

"I know me either, it's a crazy thing to think about. They have grown up so fast." Rachel agrees

Finn just smiles, because even though Stella is going to college in the fall and engaged to her first love she will always be his little girl.

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
